


Bezsenność w Sutton

by Tyone



Series: Bezsenność [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crimes & Criminals, Humor, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzy lata po swoim "samobójstwie" Sherlock wrócił, by dowiedzieć się, że właściwie nie miał już do kogo - John nie był w stanie mu wybaczyć. Pięć lat później John otrzymuje telefon, który znów zmienia jego życie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Ten tekst traktuję trochę jako eksperyment, proszę nie bić za mocno... ;P Jak zwykle komentarze mile widziane, generalnie niestety jestem istotą bardzo na nie łasą, co oznacza tyle, że jeśli mnie dobrze zmotywować, szybciej będą pojawiać się kolejne części. Tymczasem życzę miłej lektury.

Zegar, znajdujący się w tym pomieszczeniu - jestem pewien - wyłącznie po to, by jeszcze bardziej nadszarpywać moje już i tak mocno nadszarpnięte nerwy, wybił pół do czwartej, kiedy z ogromnym dreszczykiem emocji odprawiłem ostatniego, chorego na grypę pacjenta. Boże, nienawidziłem tej roboty. Ładnie spakowałem swoje rzeczy w typową dla każdego lekarza po "czterdziestce" teczkę i postanowiłem wyjść. Nie zamierzałem siedzieć w tym miejscu ani sekundę dłużej, niż to było konieczne; ceniłem swoje w miarę stabilne zdrowie psychiczne. Amandę, właścicielkę kliniki, wystarczyło później przekupić bukietem róż. Szykowałem się właśnie do przebiegnięcia przez recepcję, żeby nikomu przypadkiem nie strzeliło do głowy mnie zaczepiać, gdy poczułem w kieszeni wibracje telefonu. Skonsternowany i już prawie zirytowany, bo wiadomo - kto może dzwonić o tej porze, jak nie jakiś pacjent "bardzo pilnie wymagający pomocy" - na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent z nieco ostrzejszą postacią grypy, odebrałem telefon.

— Watson — wysyczałem uprzejmie.

— Hej, John, tu Lestrade. — Gdybym siedział na krześle, właśnie bym z niego spadł. — Co tam u ciebie? — Szkoda, że nie zapytał o moje nieistniejące dzieci i chomika. Byłoby tak samo sztucznie. Oczywiście nie zaszczyciłem go odpowiedzią na to pytanie, ale zdawało mu się to zupełnie nie przeszkadzać. Roześmiałbym się, gdyby jednocześnie nie było to tak przykre. — Mieszkasz może jeszcze w Sutton?

Nie, już dawno wyemigrowałem do Ekwadoru.

— Tak — odpowiedziałem ostrożnie. — A o co chodzi?

Lestrade westchnął. To nie był dobry znak.

— Mamy serię zabójstw w całym Londynie, oba zespoły utknęły w dwu różnych częściach miasta, a chcę, żeby jakiś medyk rzucił na to okiem, dopóki jeszcze jest świeże.

Wspomnienia dosłownie stanęły mi przed oczami. Widziałem wszystkie miejsca zbrodni, które wspólnie z Holmesem badaliśmy, zanim… zanim zupełnie nie zakończyłem tej znajomości i, co za tym idzie, ścigania londyńskich (podlondyńskich także) bandziorów. Greg doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie chciałem do tego wracać, bo samo odseparowanie się nie było najłatwiejsze. Ale skoro i tak zadzwonił…

— Wyślij namiary esemesem.

— Dzięki, stary. Wiszę ci piwo.

Żeby to jedno.

— Dobra, pogadamy na miejscu.

— Jasne. Do zobaczenia.

Dochodziła czwarta, więc Lestrade przynajmniej oszczędził mi ucieczki przed pacjentami. Nie mogłem jednak opędzić się od myśli, że właśnie popełniłem ogromny błąd. Wracanie do przeszłości, szczególnie tak przykro zakończonej, nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Tyle lat zażywania psychotropów, chodzenia na terapię i zmagania się z bezsennością, która i tak była lepsza niż koszmary, a teraz, po jednym telefonie Lestrade'a, biegłem tam z powrotem jak zbyt wierny pies do pana, który go bił. Świetnie, John. Po prostu cudownie rozegrane.

Odpaliłem moje rodzinne Volvo, którym, naturalnie, jeździłem zawsze sam, i wstukałem w nawigację adres wysłany przez Grega. Podczas drogi czułem rosnące podniecenie i miałem ochotę sobie przyłożyć. _Opanuj się, John_ — mówiłem samemu sobie. _Nie jesteś psychopatą jak Holmes, nie nakręcają cię zwłoki, nie lubisz tego, nigdy nie lubiłeś._ Wzdrygnąłem się, przez ułamek sekundy gardząc samym sobą. Mimo że zakończyłem przyjaźń z Sherlockiem, mimo że nie umiałem wybaczyć mu tego cholernego sfingowanego samobójstwa, nadal nie potrafiłem myśleć o nim jako o psychopacie czy świrze. Dlatego wolałem nie myśleć o nim wcale.

Zaparkowałem pod ładnie rzeźbiona bramą. Przez moment zastanawiałem się, czy samemu przejść pod żółtą policyjną taśmą i poszukać Grega, czy może czekać, aż ktoś wyjdzie i przywita mnie chlebem i solą, ostatecznie jednak zdecydowałem, że bez sensu stać tu i czekać na zaproszenie. Po ogrodzie kręciło się mnóstwo młodych policjantów, których nie kojarzyłem za swoich czasów w Scotland Yardzie. "Swoich czasów", ha. Niemal prychnąłem na tę myśl.

Szybko dostrzegłem Lestrade'a i jego siwą czuprynę, wymachującego przed jakimś młodym sierżantem rękami jak stary orangutan. Nałożyłem na twarz maskę względnego opanowania i uprzejmości i podszedłem bliżej.

— Pierdolony idiota! — Lestrade kończył czynności policyjne z chłopakiem.

— Cześć, Greg.

Nie, wcale nie zrobiło się żenująco.

— Och, John. Smith, zaprowadź doktora Watsona na miejsce zbrodni — zawołał do jakiegoś młodziaka stojącego niedaleko. — Zaraz do was dołączę, tylko… skończę tu.

W sumie, zupełnie nie obchodziło mnie, co Lestrade robił ze swoimi szczeniakami. Uśmiechnąłem się wewnętrznie na to porównanie.

Ogród był wielkości jakichś dziesięciu moich mieszkań. Aż trudno mi było wyobrazić sobie wnętrze domu. Wreszcie drzwiami balkonowymi weszliśmy do dużej, jasnej jadalni, a mnie natychmiast uderzył przepych tego miejsca. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, wreszcie dostrzegając mój obiekt zainteresowania. Zwłoki kobiety i mężczyzny były usadzone po przeciwległych stronach stołu. Kobieta miała niemal odciętą głowę, jej mąż, jak sądziłem po użyciu mojej mocy dedukcji, został natomiast zabity strzałem w głowę. Podszedłem bliżej, by ujrzeć trzecią postać i niemal przeżyć zawał serca. Machinalnie cofnąłem się, decydując, że ukarzę się za to później.

— John, dobrze cię widzieć.

"Dobrze cię widzieć"?! Kurwa, tak, z wzajemnością, pieprzony draniu. Wypuściłem powoli wstrzymywany oddech, jak idiota modląc się, że on tego nie zauważył; oczywiście bezsensownie. Brakowało tylko chwili, a na jego ustach wykwitłby pogardliwy uśmieszek, byłem tego pewien. W jakiś sposób jednak się powstrzymał.

Poraziło mnie, jak bardzo się zmienił. Jego twarz wydawała się teraz poważniejsza, postarzona zmarszczkami wokół oczu. Jego włosy, zawsze opadające na czoło w niesfornych lokach, były teraz ułożone, zaczesane do tyłu. Wydawał się być bardziej opanowany, nie skakał już wokół zwłok jak dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę; trzymał prostą, arystokratyczną linię. Jego wargi były ściśnięte, teraz tylko pojawił się na nich pieprzony uprzejmy i niezobowiązujący uśmiech. Tylko wzrok ciągle miał tak samo przenikliwy i dokładny, ostry i bezwzględny w swoich osądach, o czym cholernie dobrze zdążyłem się w trakcie trwania naszej znajomości przekonać. Jednocześnie zdawał mi się być jakiś bardziej odległy, jakby w tym samym czasie przenikał mnie i nie dosięgał… Pokręciłem głową. Co ja…? A, tak, byłem zajęty byciem wściekłym.

— Sherlock — przywitałem się neutralnie, choć wewnątrz buchał we mnie ogień piekielny. Przeszedłem na drugą stronę stołu, by przyjrzeć się szyi kobiety, odmawiając sobie tym samym niesamowitej okazji do poplotkowania z Holmesem. "Jak tam twoje nieżywe zwierzątka w lodówce? A świetnie, dalej kładziesz się na kozetkę? Haha, zgadnij". Niech tylko Lestrade tu przyjdzie… Odchrząknąłem. — Sprawca miał dwa narzędzia zbrodni, tyle jest oczywiste.

— Albo? — zapytał Sherlock. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty, by zagrać w tę grę, ale teraz chciałem przede wszystkim jak najszybciej wyjść. Boże, zmiłuj się.

— Albo było dwóch sprawców, ale to wydaje się mniej prawdopodobne. — Sherlock przytaknął. — Kobieta udusiła się własną krwią… Zginęła pierwsza.

— Skąd to wiesz?

— Jej mąż miał widzieć, jak umiera, siedział związany w krześle, a później zabójca strzelił — Przeszedłem kilka kroków, tak że stałem za kobietą; palcami udałem, że strzelam — dokładnie stąd. Z kąta, pod jakim pocisk wbił się w czaszkę, można ustalić jego wzrost.

— Bardzo dobrze, John — powiedział Sherlock ciszej. Jakbym potrzebował jego pochwał… nienawidziłem swojego ciała za dreszcz, który czułem pod ubraniem.

W tym momencie do środka wszedł Lestrade, kończąc rozmowę telefoniczną i moje rozważania nad beznadziejnością decyzji o przyjechaniu tu.

— Sherlock, minęło dziesięć minut, co masz?

— To zbrodnia z zazdrości, ale zdecydowanie nie w afekcie. Zabójca miał przy sobie dwa rodzaje broni, z czego jeden pochodzi z tego domu.

— Skąd…? — próbował spytać Gregory, lecz Sherlock nie pozwolił mu dokończyć pytania. Czułem się, jakbym cofnął się o pięć lat.

— Widziałeś jego dłonie? Ma w wewnętrznej części zgrubienia charakterystyczne dla ludzi regularnie walczących białą bronią, na pewno miał jakieś egzemplarze w domu. To pozwala wnioskować, że zabójca pracował u nich lub dobrze ich znał. John, czy rana na szyi kobiety pochodzi z jednego czy kilku ciosów? — niespodziewanie zwrócił się do mnie. Zbadałem wzrokiem rozcięcie jeszcze raz.

— Najprawdopodobniej z jednego, ale bardzo mocnego.

— To eliminuje służbę, ci ludzie na pewno nie potrafią posługiwać się białą bronią na tyle, żeby zabić jednym ciosem. Pozostają znajomi, oczywiście mówimy tu o kolegach pana Marksa z klubu sportowego, prawdopodobnie też ktoś, kto z nim pracuje. Rozciął gardło jego żony i kazał mu patrzeć, a później zastrzelił go dokładnie z tego punktu. — Przeszedł kilka kroków i zatrzymał się dokładnie w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stałem; odsunąłem się automatycznie. — Ma około metra osiemdziesiąt wzrostu, może kilka centymetrów więcej, rozmiar buta czterdzieści dwa. — Ostatnią siłą woli powstrzymałem się przed zadaniem pytania, skąd, do diabła, może znać rozmiar buta tego faceta. — Wierzę, że tyle wystarczy ci na początek.

— Zdecydowanie. Dzięki, Sherlock — odpowiedział Lestrade. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Przez lata współpracy Sherlocka z policją podziękowania za pomoc mógłbym zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki inwalidy wojskowego, który stracił wszystkie palce. Co jeszcze się zmieniło, od kiedy wypadłem z tego światka? Sherlock stał się miły? Pogodził się z Donovan? Zaczął przejmować się uczuciami ludzi? Ratował bezbronne kociaki?

Nie byłem aż takim idealistą.

— Nie tylko mnie — usłyszałem i zamarłem. _Czy on naprawdę…?_ Nie, nie może być. Nie może być, nie może być, nie może być. Sherlock odchrząknął, odwracając do mnie wzrok. Niech to szlag. — Dobrze było znów z tobą pracować, John.

Niech to najjaśniejszy szlag.

Średnio zdawałem sobie sprawę, że na moich ustach pojawił się wymuszony, niesięgający oczu uśmiech. Lestrade obserwował całą scenę, jak zauważyłem, z wyraźnym smutkiem. Niech ich wszystkich diabli…

— Greg? Możemy jeszcze na chwilę? — Inspektor kiwnął głową i wyszliśmy do ogrodu, zostawiając Sherlocka samego. — Do kurwy nędzy… — syknąłem John cicho, choć i tak podejrzewałem, że Sherlock będzie podsłuchiwał naszą rozmowę. Właściwie byłem cholernie pewny, że podsłuchiwał, ale zupełnie mnie to nie obchodziło.

— Przepraszam, John, ale to naprawdę śmierdząca sprawa, a on nie chciał nikogo innego… — próbował się tłumaczyć. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz coś rozwalę.

— _Nie chciał_?! _On_ nie chciał?! Dobrze wiesz, że ja też _nie chciałem_ go widzieć, nie miałem najmniejszej cholernej ochoty…

Greg wyglądał na zmieszanego.

— On się naprawdę zmienił, John — przerwał mi. — Nie jestem pewien, ale to chyba zaszło w nim jeszcze zanim… go zostawiłeś. Mam na myśli tę przerwę, po jego… — odchrząknął — no wiesz. — Och, zmienił się? Niech go uściskam. — On okropnie za tobą tęskni, John. — To smutne. — Gdybyś tylko go widział, po tym, jak powiedziałeś mu, że między wami to koniec.

— Mówisz to tak, jakbym zakończył co najmniej dwudziestoletnie małżeństwo. Poza tym wiesz, że to wszystko potoczyło się tak z jego winy.

Słodkie, kiedy ludzie zapominają, że uśpiony piesek zagryzł kiedyś dziecko.

— Wiem, John, pamiętam, co ci zrobił. Chodzi mi o to, że… może powinieneś zastanowić się, czy nie zasługuje na jeszcze jedną szansę.

— Daj mi chwilę. O, już się zastanowiłem, i odpowiedź brzmi: nie.

Lestrade przewrócił oczami.

— Daj znać, gdybyś zmienił zdanie, albo gdybyś chciał tu kiedyś, wiesz… — Machnął dłonią w przestrzeni między nami. Tak, wiedziałem, ale to zupełnie nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mogłem wrócić do policji, po prostu nie mogłem i kropka. — On na pewno będzie na ciebie czekał.

Zacisnąłem usta w cienką linię. Poczucie winy za grzech, którego nie popełniłem - tak, zdecydowanie tego mi było trzeba.

— To co, piwo w piątek?

— Zadzwonię.

Wiedziałem, że nie zadzwoni, ale nie miałem siły tam dłużej stać. Machnąłem mu dłonią krótko na "do przypadkowego zobaczenia za kolejnych kilka lat" i niemal wybiegłem z tego przeklętego ogrodu. Dopiero w samochodzie przetrawiłem wszystko, co właśnie zaszło. Miałem pomóc Lestrade'owi, ostatecznie zostałem osaczony i przybity do krzyża za zerwanie kontaktów z Sherlockiem Holmesem, a przecież on taki kochany. Nie mogłem powiedzieć, całkiem im się ta akcja udała. Zwabić ofiarę, przyczaić się, wyskoczyć nie wiadomo skąd, a potem udać atak serca i sprawić, by poczuła się winna. Nie miałem tylko pojęcia, co w tym całym spisku robił Lestrade, dobry, poczciwy Lestrade. Jak Sherlock przekabacił go na swoją stronę? Walnąłem dłonią w kierownicę. Cholera, przecież tu nie było żadnych stron. Byliśmy z Sherlockiem przyjaciółmi, już nie jesteśmy, Greg musiał go jakoś tolerować, bo ciągle z nim pracował.

Na moje nieszczęście droga do domu okazała się na tyle długa, że zdążyłem zacząć rozważać propozycję Gregory'ego. Może faktycznie nie powinienem był przekreślać tych dwu lat tak łatwo? Szybko odezwał się jednak w moim umyśle błogosławiony głos rozsądku. _Tak, John, on tylko kazał ci oglądać własne samobójstwo. Biegnij kupić mu kwiatki na zgodę._ Jakiekolwiek powody by nim nie kierowały, cokolwiek miałby przez ten występ osiągnąć - nie zmieniało to faktu, że jego śmierć pozostawiła mnie samotnego, pękniętego i zniszczonego, bez żadnej nadziei na przyszłość. To przez żal ożeniłem się z Mary, niszcząc dodatkowo jej życie. I to wszystko przez jego widzimisię. Nie, nie mogłem mu tego wybaczyć. Każdy człowiek ma jakieś granice tolerancji. Moimi zdecydowanie było oglądanie jego wyczynów na dachu St. Bart's.

Wszedłem do domu i zrobiłem sobie herbaty tylko po to, żeby za chwilę z obrzydzeniem wylać ją do zlewu. Usiadłem na kanapie i włączyłem telewizor, ciesząc się na kolejny romantyczny wieczór z moją starą, niewygodną sofą. Szkoda, że nie kupiłem wina… Byłem właśnie w trakcie idiotycznego komentowania jakiejś wyjątkowo durnej i łzawej sceny w jednej z tych telenoweli, których nikt nie ogląda, ale każdy zna, gdy mój telefon zawibrował krótko na stoliku. Wiadomość. Na pół przestraszony sięgnąłem po telefon. Nawet nie wiedziałem, czego właściwie się bałem.

_Złapali go. To był ich prawnik. Dobra robota. SH_

Tak, właśnie tego się obawiałem. Dopiero później zacząłem się zastanawiać, skąd ten czort dorwał mój numer. Przez chwilę podejrzewałem biednego Grega, ale oczywiście mojemu genialnemu ex-przyjacielowi nie był on do tego potrzebny. Holmesowi nigdy nikt nie był potrzebny.

Przez moment chciałem mu napisać, żeby się odpieprzył, ale jakoś nie umiałem zmusić się do wysłania tej wiadomości.

— Cholerny sentyment — kląłem pod nosem.

Powoli odsunąłem telefon na odległość łokcia od siebie, gdyby przypadkiem miał z niego wyskoczyć żywy Holmes, i wyszedłem do kuchni, zrobić sobie kolejną herbatę. Wypiłem łyk, poparzyłem język, poszedłem wziąć lodowaty prysznic i położyłem się na kanapie.

* * *

 

Rano wstałem wściekły i obolały, a właściwie wściekły, bo obolały. Wszedłem do kuchni, wylałem herbatę do zlewu i sięgnąłem po jabłko. Była sobota, miałem więc cały dzień do zmarnowania i żadnego pomysłu, od czego zacząć. Ostatecznie rozłożyłem się na kanapie i włączyłem telewizor. Jak oryginalnie.

Po jakichś pięciuset latach o swojej obecności przypomniał mi mój telefon. Zawibrował wściekle czternaście razy, w dokładnie minutowych odstępach. Nie musiałem specjalnie wysilać się intelektualnie, by wiedzieć, od kogo właśnie dostałem tych kilkanaście wiadomości. Przez jakieś trzydzieści sekund nawet wygrywałem z ciekawością, ostatecznie jednak stwierdziłem, że co mi szkodzi? Nie musiałem mu przecież odpisywać.

_Prawnik się przyznał. SH_

_Lestrade kazał Ci podziękować. SH_

_Ja też lubię z Tobą pracować. SH_

_Póki co nie widać kolejnej sprawy. SH_

_Lestrade to idiota, na pewno ktoś kogoś zdążył już zamordować. SH_

_Dotarłem na Baker Street. SH_

Przez moment prawie chciałem się zastanowić, co robił przez całą noc, ostatecznie jednak porzuciłem ten niedorzeczny pomysł.

_Pani Hudson Cię pozdrawia. SH_

_Mówi że za rzadko ją odwiedzasz. SH_

_Podobno ma dla Ciebie jakieś ciasto. Sprawdzę. SH_

_To szarlotka. SH_

Byłem pewny, że ten cholernik wcale nie rozmawiał z panią Hudson, ale oczywiście miał rację, powinienem ją odwiedzić.

_Nadal brak sprawy. SH_

_Eksperyment z chrabąszczami nieudany. SH_

Boże, jakie szczęście, że nie musiałem oglądać już tego robactwa w swojej lodówce.

_Kolacja? SH_

Zmarszczyłem brwi i otworzyłem ostatnią wiadomość.

_Odpisz. SH_

Było to tak bliskie do prośby, że prawie miałem ochotę się zgodzić. Zamiast tego moje palce wystukały krótkie:

_Zwariowałeś??? John_

Odpowiedź nadeszła niemal natychmiast.

_Nigdy nie byłem normalny._

Nawet się nie podpisał… To proste zdanie przywołało we mnie jakiś dziwny, sentymentalny smutek. Nagle zrobiło mi się głupio. Sherlock jaki był, każdy wiedział, ale niektóre określenia przywarły do niego zupełnie niezasłużenie, towarzyszyły mu jednak przez całe dorosłe życie, zdążył się więc już do nich przyzwyczaić i pewnie nawet w nie wierzyć…

_Dobra, dziś, siódma, Trattoria Toscana w Sutton. I ty płacisz._

_Oczywiście._

Nienawidzę się.

* * *

 

Przejrzałem się w lustrze z każdej strony, ostatecznie dochodząc do wniosku, że wystroiłem się jak baba na odpust. Cudownie, teraz Sherlock na pewno zrozumie, że już nie zależy mi na tej znajomości. Może po drodze sam się do tego kłamstwa przekonam. Cholera, nie umiałem sobie wmówić czegoś, co było tak całkowitą nieprawdą. Jednocześnie chciałem i nie chciałem mieć go znów w swoim życiu, najpierw przez pięć lat się nie odzywam, a teraz biegnę za nim jak kot z pęcherzem, bo wysłał mi kilkanaście wiadomości. Inna sprawa, że z każdej kolejnej coraz głośniej słyszałem wołanie o pomoc.

Zdecydowałem się na niezobowiązujący zestaw: jeansy, koszula z kołnierzykiem i sweter. Nie wiem, po co, ale wklepałem też w twarz kilka kropli wody kolońskiej, tak żeby było.

Trattoria znajdowała się dwadzieścia minut spacerem od mojego domu, postanowiłem więc nie rozgrzewać mojego przydługiego rumaka i przespacerować się. Wieczór był ciepły ptaki rozmnażały się, a komary gryzły jak skurwysyn, ale i tak szło mi się całkiem przyjemnie. Na miejsce dotarłem dziesięć minut przed czasem, ale wszedłem, czując, że Sherlock już na mnie czeka.

Trattoria była miłym, przytulnym i kameralnym miejscem, z prawdziwą i smaczną włoską kuchnią. Odkryłem ją niedługo po przeprowadzce w tę okolicę; Mary niezbyt się tu podobało. Jej się właściwie nigdzie nie podobało. Zdjąłem płaszcz i, zanim zdążył do mnie podejść jakiś kelner, rozejrzałem się po salce. Przy kilku stolikach siedziały trzy pary, aż wreszcie w rogu zauważyłem czarną burzę loków. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i podszedłem.

— Sherlock. — Wyciągnąłem dłoń. Sherlock podniósł się z krzesła, uścisnął moją rękę krótko, ale mocno, i uśmiechnął się - niech mnie piorun trzaśnie - nieśmiało.

— John. — Odchrząknął.

Na szczęście zwyczajowego momentu żenującej i nerwowej ciszy oszczędził nam kelner. Zamówiłem, jak zwykle, makaron z wędzonym łososiem i szpinakiem i zająłem się zbieraniem szczęki z podłogi, gdy Sherlock zamówił to samo. Oprócz tego poprosił wino o jakiejś ładnie brzmiącej, francuskiej nazwie, którą oczywiście wymówił z nienagannym akcentem. Pieprzony kosmopolita.

— Co słychać u Mary? — zapytał.

— Na pewno jest bardzo szczęśliwa, skoro nie chce do mnie wracać. — Przewróciłem oczami. — Przecież wiesz, że jesteśmy rozwiedzeni.

— Tak,

— Więc dlaczego o nią pytasz?

— Chciałem być… uprzejmy.

Nie wytrzymałem i parsknąłem z rozbawieniem.

— Sherlock, pytanie rozwodnika o byłą żonę nie jest zbyt uprzejme. — Wyglądał, jakbym mu właśnie powiedział, że Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje. Albo że CIA ma bardziej odporne na ataki hakerów serwery. — No dawaj.

— Hm? — Udawał zaskoczonego. Wyszłoby mu to całkiem nieźle, gdybyśmy nie znali się jak łyse konie.

— Wiem, że chcesz podedukować.

— Nieprawda, nic takiego nie powiedziałem…

— Sherlock. — Spojrzałem na niego tylko. — Mnie nie oszukasz.

Westchnął. Mój Boże, co tu się działo.

— Już… już tego nie robię.

— Dlaczego? — Zmarszczyłem brwi. — Nigdy nie obchodziła cię opinia ludzi, dlaczego teraz zaczęła?

Nie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Zamiast tego poczułem przeszywający mnie wzrok. Och, dom.

— Zostawiła cię — zaczął pewnie. — Ale ty też jej nie zatrzymywałeś. Może dlatego, że czułeś się winny rozpadowi małżeństwa, lecz bardziej dlatego, że po prostu nigdy jej nie kochałeś. — Kiwnąłem głową powoli. — Żeniąc się z nią, myślałeś, że jesteś zakochany, inaczej byś tego nie zrobił, jesteś zbyt porządnym człowiekiem. Ale to wrażenie szybko minęło. Ona zaczęła od ciebie wymagać poświęceń - wyprowadzki w jej rodzinne strony, przyjęcia nudniejszej, ale lepiej płatnej pracy, a ty to wszystko znosiłeś, bo już zaczynało dręczyć cię poczucie winy. — Przerwał na moment. — Być może trochę też z lęku, że jeżeli ona cię zostawi, zostaniesz zupełnie sam… ale to nieprawda. — Nagle jego głos zmienił się. Musiałem spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wydawały się przezroczyste.

— Sherlock… — zacząłem… nie wiedziałem właściwie co, ale na szczęście znów zostałem ocalony przez kelnera, który przyniósł nam jedzenie. Dam mu chyba sto funtów napiwku. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, ja zacząłem jeść, Sherlock, którego zupełnie nie słyszałem, pewnie mi się przyglądał. Wreszcie nasze spojrzenia znów się spotkały.

— Dlaczego zaprosiłeś mnie na ślub, John? — spytał niby zwyczajnie, a jednak wyczuwałem w jego głosie jakiś zgrzyt, zupełnie do niego niepasujący.

— Przeważnie na ślub zaprasza się ludzi, których chce się na nim zobaczyć.

— Ale ty nie chciałeś mnie tam widzieć.

— Skoro dostałeś zaproszenie…

— Nie — przerwał mi znów. — Nie chciałeś. To było pół roku po tym, jak wróciłem, byłeś wciąż zły. Nie chciałeś mnie tam widzieć, więc dlaczego?

Westchnąłem głęboko w mój makaron, jakby to on był temu wszystkiemu winny.

— Myślę, że chciałem ci udowodnić… — Zaciąłem się. Cholera, nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło.

—…że potrafisz być szczęśliwy beze mnie?

Podniosłem na niego wzrok i natychmiast przeszła mi ochota na jedzenie. Wyglądał, jakbym mu właśnie odebrał _wszystko_.

— Tak. — Odchrząknąłem. — Myślę, że tak.

Skinął głową. Najzwyczajniej w świecie. Cholera, człowieku, zrób coś! Wyjdź, obraź się, wrzaśnij, zrób cokolwiek… Nie, nie zrobił nic więcej. Nic nie dodał. Nie rzucił żadnego nienawistnego spojrzenia. Zaakceptował to, że jedyny człowiek, którego nazywał przyjacielem, koniec końców okazał się dupkiem, pragnącym mu udowodnić, że jest od niego lepszy. "Patrz, ze mną inni ludzie wytrzymają, ty mogłeś mieć tylko mnie". Niech to wszystko szlag.

— Przepraszam, Sherlock. — Czy ja naprawdę to powiedziałem? — To było z mojej strony świństwo. Byłem wściekły i chciałem się odegrać, ale takie zagrania nie są fair, szczególnie wobec człowieka, z którym się kiedyś było blisko. — Odchrząknąłem.

— Nie szkodzi — powiedział tak cicho, że pewnie sam ledwo to usłyszał, a ja domyśliłem się słów z ruchu warg. — Smaczne — dodał już głośniej, a ja z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że faktycznie trochę zjadł.

— Kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś? — O, świetnie, a teraz jeszcze wróciła mama Watson. Wziąłem łyk wina. _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, za piętnaście minut zaproponujesz, żeby się do ciebie wprowadził, a za następnych dziesięć…_ — usłyszałem w umyśle długo ignorowany przeze mnie głos rozsądku. Cholera, ale co miałem poradzić na to, że było mi z nim zwyczajnie _dobrze_? Naturalnie, zwyczajnie, prosto… Wziąłem kolejny łyk wina, a w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się podejrzanie gorąco. Rozmawiałem, nie, _kłóciłem się_ z samym sobą. I to o Sherlocka. Chyba powinienem wygrzebać numer do Thompson…

— Nie pamiętam. — Zaraz, o co pytałem? Ach, o jedzenie. No tak, wiadomo, że nie pamiętasz, pani Hudson już ma swoje lata, nie ma siły ciągle cię pilnować. — Obchodzi cię to?

— Chyba pytam z przyzwyczajenia. — Uśmiechnąłem się, zażenowany samym sobą. A nagrodę w kategorii "Najgorsze kłamstwo roku" wygrywa…

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Sherlock zachichotał. Nawet nie zaśmiał się, on dosłownie _zachichotał_. Miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę zza któregoś stolika wyskoczy gość z ukrytą kamerą i wręczy mi toster za ładną współpracę.

— Co? — zapytałem ze zdziwieniem.

— Nic, jakoś przypomniałeś mi… te majtki w Buckingham…

Nie wytrzymałem i też parsknąłem.

— Cholera, żeby to tylko te majtki… Choć to faktycznie był chyba najlepszy twój wyskok.

— Najbardziej klasyczny.

Resztę wieczoru spędziliśmy na wspominaniu starych czasów. Oczywiście wszystkie te czarne, durne wieczory spędzone na ściganiu bandziorów - jak sobie je nazywałem i układałem w głowie - znów nabrały kolorów, tak że niemal znowu poczułem pulsującą w żyłach adrenalinę, a moje serce jakby na chwilę zaczęło bić szybciej. Ponownie byłem młody i sprawny, i co ważniejsze, diabelnie szczęśliwy. Nagle zrozumiałem, że łatwo to wszystko oddałem. Wymieniłem siekierkę na kijek. Dosłownie.

Zgodnie z umową Sherlock zapłacił rachunek, a mnie wieczór, drogie francuskie wino i przede wszystkim ten mężczyzna zaczęły uderzać do głowy. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i chwilę staliśmy bez sensu.

— Gdzie zaparkowałeś samochód?

— Pod domem. Mam tu niedaleko, przyszedłem pieszo — odparłem po chwili zastanowienia.

— Odprowadzę cię.

Sherlock bywa niezdecydowany jak Korea Północna, ale jak już się na coś uprze, to sprawa jest przegrana. Miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie to dla mnie bomba atomowa.  
Holmes milczał przez całą drogę, ja natomiast znów toczyłem wewnętrzny bój z głosem rozsądku. _Cudnie, John, teraz będzie miał twój adres, żeby cię napastować._ Skrzywiłem się. Sherlock nie jest jakimś zboczonym natrętem… _Nie, on jest tylko niestabilnym psychicznie natrętem. Doprawdy, szalona różnica_. Od kiedy mój rozsądek zrobił się taki sarkastyczny?… _Zauważ, co robisz, John._ Wiem, co robię, na miłość boską, nie jestem dzieckiem. _A biegasz za Holmesem jak za lizakiem. Jeszcze tego pożałujesz_. Och, do kurwy nędzy, już zaczynałem czuć kaca i autonienawiść, ale póki co zdecydowałem się cieszyć towarzystwem, tak naprawdę jedynym, jakie miałem, od czasu rozwodu.

Mój rozsądek chyba się wyprowadził, albo przynajmniej nieźle obraził, bo przez resztę spaceru mogłem podziwiać własną głupotę bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

— To tu. — Zatrzymaliśmy się. Sherlock objął spojrzeniem mój segment, z szarej cegły, wąski i długi, typowo angielski. — Dzięki za odprowadzenie mnie… i ogólnie za wieczór. Było naprawdę miło. — Holmes uśmiechnął się tylko. — Zamówić ci taksówkę?

— Sam mogę to zrobić. — Wyjął telefon z kieszeni płaszcza kosztującego pewnie pół roku moich wypłat.

— No tak. Idiota — prychnąłem, wręcz czekając, że Sherlock to potwierdzi, ale nic nie powiedział. Stałem z nim jeszcze chwilę; komentował spartaczoną elewację i mały ogródek (nie wiem, jak, do diabła, zauważył to w takich ciemnościach), nie mówił jednak nic na temat naszej znajomości ani ewentualnego powtarzania dzisiejszego wieczoru. Wreszcie podjechała jego taksówka. Wyciągnął dłoń i uścisnąłem ją krótko, poklepując go lekko po ramieniu. — Do zobaczenia.

Skinął w moim kierunku głową i zniknął za ciemnymi szybami pojazdu.


	2. Chapter 2

Rano oczywiście miałem kaca, choć wcale nie wypiłem dużo. Ból głowy pogłębił się jeszcze, gdy sprawdziłem wiadomości: zero nowych. Nawet najgłupszego "nudzę się". Nic. Cisza.

Oczywiście nie żebym na coś liczył.

Mógł chociaż napisać, że wrócił na Baker Street…

Usiadłem na kanapie, żeby pozbierać dane. Nie byliśmy z Sherlockiem przyjaciółmi, ponieważ mu nie wybaczyłem, minęło pięć lat, spotkaliśmy się raz, było miło, bo sporo razem przeżyliśmy, to wszystko. Nie było mowy, żeby cokolwiek było tak jak wcześniej, minęło zbyt wiele czasu. Ja byłem rozwiedziony, on… Bóg jeden wie, co wyprawiał, nie, nie mogliśmy znowu żyć jak dawniej. Miałem miłą pracę i przyjemny domek na przedmieściach Londynu i cholernie nienawidziłem swojego życia, a on znów wzniecił we mnie iskierkę emocji… _Która szybko mogła przemienić się w pożar i strawić cię całego_. Dlatego nie mogłem się do niego bardziej zbliżyć, jakkolwiek mocno by mnie ciągnęło.

Do drugiej kręciłem się bezcelowo, wreszcie poddany włączyłem telewizor i znów oddałem się znienawidzonej rozrywce komentowania telenowel, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszałem wibrację telefonu. Jak saper rzuciłem się z kanapy na stolik, oczywiście mocno waląc brzuchem o kant, ale to zupełnie się nie liczyło.

_Wino? SH_

Odmów mu, odmów, skłam, powiedz, że masz dyżur…

_O której i gdzie?_

Szlag.

_Piąta, u Angelo? SH_

Napisz, że to twój kot przypadkiem wysłał tego esemesa i przepraszasz, ale nie możesz.

_Będę._

To tyle jeśli chodziło o trzymanie się od niego z daleka. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że musiałem się zaraz wprowadzać czy znów zacząć za nim biegać… To miał być tylko drink. Nic więcej. Wino u dawnego wspólnego znajomego. Ze znajomym. Żadnych ekscesów.

Następną godzinę spędziłem na wmawianiu sobie, że faktycznie tak będzie. W końcu zwlokłem się z sofy, włożyłem mój stary sweter, jeszcze z sherlockowych czasów, zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi i wsiadłem do tego przeklętego samochodu. Muszę sprzedać ten złom.

* * *

— Joooohn! — powitał mnie Angelo jowialnie I uścisnął tak, że mało nie zmiażdżył mi klatki piersiowej. — John Watson, ty stary koniu! — Aż tak było widać? — Czemu nie zagląda?

— Mieszkam teraz w Sutton, daleko trochę — odpowiedziałem zwyczajnie. — Angelo, czy Sherlock już jest?

— Och, tak, już czeka na ciebie! A wygląda lepiej niż jak za…

— John! — Sherlock pojawił się obok mnie nie wiadomo kiedy. Faktycznie wyglądał… dobrze (inne słowo nie przeszło mi nawet przez myśl) - bladobłękitna koszula, idealnie skrojony garnitur. — Dzięki, Angelo. — Albo mi się wydawało, albo mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. — Już się tym zajmę.

Tym?

Usiedliśmy dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie siedziałem z nim podczas naszej pierwszej wizyty, przy sprawie "seryjnych samobójstw".

— Sentyment? — zapytałem tylko trochę przekornie. Ociupinkę.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tylko, a mój żołądek odtańczył kankana.

— Lubię ten widok. — Wzruszył ramionami, odbierając od kelnera wino. Nalał mi lampkę.

— Ostatnio jakoś nawet nie zapytałem o sprawę tego prawnika…

— Banał.

— Niewątpliwie.

— Ale trochę mi pomogłeś.

— Trochę?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Może więcej niż trochę — przyznał, a moje ego odśpiewało hymn "Boże, chroń Watsona". — Ale ta sprawa i tak była prosta. Chciałem się tylko… upewnić — dodał szybko. — Czyste dowody, resztę sam przecież też widziałeś.

_Nie pytaj, co robił w nocy, broń ci Boże…_

— To co robiłeś całą noc?

Sherlock przyjrzał mi się z zainteresowaniem typu "co ci odbiło, John?". Westchnąłem w duchu. Zacząłem opanowywać to do perfekcji.

— Przesłuchiwałem go — odpowiedział bez zająknięcia, miałem jednak nieodparte wrażenie, którego zdecydowanie nie odpierałem, że kłamał i już samo to podejrzenie sprawiło, że poczułem się dziwnie. Sherlock kręcił, unikał odpowiedzi, ale nigdy mnie nie okłamał. Kłamstwa używał tylko jako narzędzia. Coś na mnie sprawdzał? — Miałem ciekawsze sprawy, gdy cię nie było.

Przełknąłem głośno.

— Teraz też mnie nie będzie — szepnąłem, ale byłem pewien, że mimo szumu rozmów musiał mnie usłyszeć. Jego oczy jakby oddaliły się.

— Zadaj to pytanie.

— Jakie znów pytanie? — Udałem, że nie rozumiem, o co mu chodziło. Holmes wyczuł półprawdę, ale nie skomentował. Miło z jego strony.

— O Richarda Brooka i wszystko, co działo się po mojej… śmierci.

— Więc…? — zapytałem niezręcznie.

— Moriarty zostawił mi kod. Pamiętasz tę sprawę porwania dzieci ambasadora? — Pragnąłem o niej zapomnieć każdego dnia, ale nie mogę. — Przed tym wszystkim, zaraz po swoim procesie, był u nas.

— Nic nie mówiłeś…

— Wtedy nie mogłem, a później… nie chciałeś słuchać. — Uderz mnie jeszcze. — Zostawił mi jabłko z szyfrem. IOU. Dziewiąta, piętnasta i dwudziesta pierwsza litera alfabetu, kod nie był trudny do odgadnięcia. — Nie pogrążałem się i nie powiedziałem, że dalej nie rozumiem. Nie byłem aż tak głupi. — To wręcz krzyczało: "czytaj co szósty wyraz". Zostawił mi kopię "Baśni" braci Grimm, resztę sobie ułożyłem. — Nie wyobrażałem sobie nakładu pracy, jaki musiał w to włożyć, ta książka miała ponad dwieście stron. Kiedy on w ogóle zdążył to zrobić?… — Była to opowiastka o samobójstwie, które musiało nastąpić, inaczej żaden z nas nie mógłby żyć. Postanowiłem to wszystko wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Sam wybrałem miejsce. Mogłem się wcześniej przygotować.

Fajnie.

— Ja nie mogłem — wyszeptałem gorzko.

Sherlock spojrzał w moje oczy i cały lód okuwający moje serce momentalnie stopniał.

— Wiem, John. Wiem, że ten pomysł nie był doskonały. Największą jego wadą — wziął głębszy oddech — byłeś ty. Nie chciałem cię wystawiać na niebezpieczeństwo, ale zrobiłem to, kiedy cię poznałem.

— Byłem tego świadomy, Sherlock. — Nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy moja dłoń znalazła się na jego. — Od samego początku. I jakoś nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało.

Pokręcił głową, przełykając ciężko.

— To było co innego. Moriarty, on… nie był sam. Miał za sobą potężną armię, prędzej czy później by nas dopadli. Zabiliby cię już tego dnia, kiedy stanąłem z nim na dachu.

Greg dał mi jakieś nagrania, które Holmes rzekomo "zostawił". Zostały oczywiście opublikowane w mediach i szeroko komentowane przez miesiące, prasa więcej nie wylewała na nas pomyj - ale to właściwie wszystko. Moriarty przyznał się do bycia Moriartym. Żadna sensacja, a przynajmniej wtedy tak myślałem. Co znów przegapiłem?

— Jak to?— nie wytrzymałem i zapytałem. Cholera, jeśli nie dowiem się wszystkiego dziś, nie dowiem się nigdy.

Sherlock przetarł twarz dłonią. Było mu trudno o tym mówić. Pieprzonemu Holmesowi, który nie wstydził się objaśniać mi swojego kalendarzyka masturbacji. A teraz nie wiedział, jak coś powiedzieć. Czy ja przez tych pięć lat byłem zupełnie ślepy? Zawsze wiedziałem, że w zawodach spostrzegawczości samochodu bym raczej nie wygrał, ale liczyłem chociaż na jakiś czajnik… Chyba nie zasługiwałem nawet na tyle.

— Moriarty mi groził. Powiedział, że jeśli nie umrę ja, zginie Lestrade, pani Hudson… — urwał, jakby zbierając słowa —…i ty.

— A tak to zginęliśmy tylko my. — Sherlock spojrzał na mnie i wiedziałem, że nie rozumie, o co mi chodzi. — To metafora, Sherlock — westchnąłem. — Naprawdę myślałeś, że twoja "śmierć" wcale na mnie nie wpłynie?

— Przypuszczałem, przez moment nawet próbowałem sobie wyobrazić siebie na twoim miejscu… Ale nie sądziłem, że to aż tak bardzo na ciebie wpłynie.

— No tak. Przecież tylko zginąłeś.

— Myślałem, że się domyślisz?

— Czego?

Spotkał moje spojrzenie.

— Że ja nigdy bym cię nie zostawił.

Szlag. To tyle jeśli chodzi o nieobwinianie się.

— Przepraszam, Sherlock — szepnąłem, znów ściskając jego dłoń. Byłem zaskoczony, że pozwalał mi na tak bezpośredni kontakt. — Przepraszam, że przez tyle lat nie umiałem ci wybaczyć. — Przez całe życie nie naprzepraszałem się tyle, co przez ostatnie dwa dni.

Wypuściłem jego dłoń, ale nie odsunął jej; nasze palce do końca wieczoru się stykały i pewnie powinienem uznać to za co najmniej nieodpowiednie, ale przez wieczór zatarły mi się granice odpowiedniości. Dopiliśmy wino, wymieniliśmy kilka uwag dotyczących wystroju, Sherlock zapłacił i rozstaliśmy się, choć bardzo długo zajęło nam obu powiedzenie "do zobaczenia".

* * *

 

W poniedziałek ledwo zwlokłem się z łóżka, założyłem na siebie byle co i wyszedłem do swojego kamieniołomu. Oczywiście w hallu czekało już na mnie dziesięciu pacjentów, dziewięć z grypą, jeden z zapaleniem gardła (po niedoleczonej grypie). Recepcjonistka obrzuciła mój outfit dezaprobującym spojrzeniem, na co uśmiechnąłem się tylko zgryźliwie. Dzień zapowiadał się cudownie, ptaszki ćwierkały, z radia płynęła muzyka Bee Gees, a ja miałem ochotę ich wszystkich zabić.

—…i ten syrop, trzy razy dziennie. Oczywiście zakaz wychodzenia z domu — odprawiłem ostatniego pacjenta ze sztucznym dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Lekarze byli szczególnie uzdolnieni, jeśli chodzi udawanie dobrych wujków.

— Dziękujemy, panie doktorze. — Kobieta z synem wyszła z gabinetu. Niedawno wzięła rozwód, ciągle chciała poprawiać obrączkę, której już nie miała na palcu, a dzieciak był na nią zły, ledwo się do kogokolwiek odzywał.

Zaraz, co ja robiłem…

Spojrzałem na zegar - druga. Następnego pacjenta miałem za pół godziny, równie dobrze mogłem się zdrzemnąć. Odchyliłem się odrobinę w fotelu, zamknąłem oczy i starałem wsłuchać się w rytm własnego serca. Spałem jakieś trzydzieści sekund, kiedy usłyszałem pukanie.

— Doktorze? — Recepcjonistka wychyliła się zza drzwi. — Pana _partner_ tu jest.

Zakołysałem się w krześle, zakrztusiłem własną śliną i zacząłem dusić jak nienormalny.

Wyszedłem na korytarz i oczywiście zauważyłem wysoką, ubraną w płaszcz postać.

— John! Nie odbierasz telefonów, a mam zwłoki…

— Na miłość boską. — Podszedłem do niego, złapałem go za rękę i obdarowując widownię przepraszającym uśmiechem, zaciągnąłem do mojego gabinetu. — Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał?

Zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie odbierasz telefonu.

— Bo jestem w pracy? — Objąłem ręką całe pomieszczenie, pokazując, że tak, faktycznie, to moja praca, gdyby Sherlock miał jakieś wątpliwości.

— I?

— "I"? Sherlock, nie mogę ot tak gawędzić sobie z tobą, gdy tu jestem, przychodzę tu w jakimś celu.

Przewrócił oczami.

— Oni wszyscy mają grypę.

Nie wytrzymałem i parsknąłem. Niech to.

— Tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że muszę tu być.

Przeszedł i z gracją opadł na mój fotel.

— Dlaczego nie zmienisz pracy?

Odwróciłem się do niego i założyłem ręce, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

— Jestem już za stary na striptizera.

Uśmiechnął się połową ust. Oblizałem wargi.

— Na pomaganie mi nie jesteś za stary.

Westchnąłem. Wyglądał jakoś poważniej w tym fotelu, ciągle jednak miałem przed oczami dawnego Sherlocka, mojego Sherlocka. Gdy patrzył na mnie tak jak teraz, naprawdę niewiele się różnił od tego sprzed ośmiu lat.

— Nie, Sherlock, nie mógłbym — westchnąłem, ale na moich ustach pojawił się sentymentalny uśmiech.

— Ostatnio bardzo dobrze sobie poradziłeś.

— Nie o to chodzi — zaprzeczyłem.

— Więc o co?

Wziąłem głębszy oddech. Tak bardzo jak ciągnęło mnie do niego, do jego spraw, tak dobrze zdawałem też sobie sprawę, że nie mógłbym do tego wrócić, po prostu bym nie mógł.

— To już zamknięty etap — zacząłem niepewnie, badając jego reakcję. — Nie można wrócić do tego, co było. To, że ci wybaczyłem, nic nie zmienia. Robiliśmy to lata temu, było świetnie i zawsze będę dobrze to wspominał, ale to już przeszłość.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Trudno. — Wzruszyłem ramionami.

— Nienawidzisz tej pracy i _chcesz_ wrócić do przeszłości, dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

Zacisnąłem wargi.

— Sam do końca tego nie rozumiem — przyznałem ciszej. — Wiem tylko, że nie mogę wrócić. — Przymknąłem powieki na moment. — Może trochę się boję.

— Czego? — Usłyszałem po chwili jego szept tuż przy swoim uchu. Na moim karku pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a policzki paliły mnie gorącem, ale nie otwierałem oczu. — Czego się boisz, John?

— Tego, że znów znikniesz — wyszeptałem.

Chyba dotknął mojej twarzy, nie byłem pewien; wiedziałem tylko, że gdy otworzyłem oczy, jego już nie było.

* * *

 

Po pracy, dokładnie minutę po czwartej, dostałem wiadomość.

_Mam propozycję. SH_

Nieco przestraszony wsiadłem do samochodu. U Sherlocka "propozycja" mogła oznaczać dosłownie wszystko. Od szwendania się po mieście do ślubu. Dlaczego myślałem o ślubie?

Nie odpisałem, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak mi o tym za chwilę na pisze. Siedziałem, zamknięty w samochodzie na parkingu przed przychodnią jak idiota, czekając na kolejną wiadomość.

_W ważniejszych sprawach będę przedstawiał Ci dowody na Baker Street. SH_

_Pierwszy przypadek już czeka._

Znów słyszałem zduszony głos rozsądku, odradzający mi przyjęcie tej oferty, bo z tego na pewno nic dobrego nie wyniknie.

Odpaliłem silnik i pojechałem prosto na Baker Street.

* * *

 

Dziwnie było pukać do tych drzwi, wrót, za którymi zostawiłem swoją przeszłość.

— John! — powitała mnie ciepła twarz pani Hudson. Nie dzwoniłem do Sherlocka, że już jestem, ale spodziewałem się, że będzie na mnie czekał. Spotkanie z panią Hudson było miłą niespodzianką. — Sherlock mówił mi, że przyjdziesz. Nie masz pojęcia, jak się ucieszyłam! — Uściskaliśmy się przyjaźnie. — On jest czymś zajęty, ale zaraz do ciebie zejdzie, a na razie chodź do mnie, kochaneczku, upiekłam ciasto.

Kuchnia pani Hudson pachniała domem, szarlotką (a jednak skurczybyk nie kłamał) i "ziółkami na biodro". Nie mogłem jednak jej za to winić. Przy Sherlocku ciężko było wytrzymać bez żadnych używek.

— Jak z Mary, John? — zapytała niewinnie, podając mi talerzyk z szarlotką.

— Jesteśmy po rozwodzie, pani Hudson.

— Och, szkoda. — Uśmiechnęła się. Uwielbiałem tę kobietę. — A jak praca?

— Dobrze. Stabilnie. — Kłamca, kłamca.

— Tak, słyszałam, że pracujesz w jakiejś miłej klinice… Chciałam nawet kiedyś do ciebie pojechać z biodrem, wiesz, kochany, jest trochę gorzej, ale do Sutton stąd daleko, nawet taksówką…

— Trzeba było zadzwonić, pani Hudson, wie pani, że nigdy bym nie odmówił. — Uśmiechnąłem się.

— Nie chciałam cię fatygować, kochaneczku, Sherlock jest taki zabiegany ostatnio, ty pewnie też… Mówię ci, prawie go nie ma. To tu skacze, to tam, ale ciągle wszędzie sam… Trochę mi go szkoda aż, wiesz, po Jacku nie miał do kogo ust otworzyć.

Zadławiłem się tą cholerną szarlotką, zacząłem wypluwać płuca, aż pani Hudson się wzdrygnęła. Uspokoiłem się dopiero po kilkudziesięciu sekundach.

— Jacku? — Odchrząknąłem. — Jakim Jacku?

Pani Hudson jakby trochę się zmieszała.

— Wiesz, John, po tym, jak się pokłóciliście, Sherlock wpadł w straszną depresję, no okropną, gorszej niż po tej, jak jej tam… Irene, oj, zdecydowanie gorszej. Nic nie jadł tygodniami, w ogóle nie wychodził z domu, nawet na sprawy, nawet skrzypiec w nocy nie słyszałam! Kilka tygodni dosłownie przeleżał na tej nieszczęsnej sofie w szlafroku, aż, rozumiesz, musiałam zadzwonić do Mycrofta, żeby coś zaradził, bo ja nie umiałam sobie z nim dać rady, a bałam się trochę, że może wpadł w… wiesz. — Spojrzała na mnie wymownie. Wiedziałem. W narkotyki. — Mycroft bardzo długo z nim rozmawiał, a wyszedł stąd jakby dziesięć lat starszy! No i później Sherlock zaczął wychodzić, ale głównie wieczorami, wracał w nocy, a czasem rano mijałam się z jakimiś chłopcami, ale niezbyt sympatycznie wyglądali, niektórzy nawet mi "dzień dobry" nie mówili! — Słuchałem tego z rosnącym niedowierzaniem? Holmes i seks na jedną noc? — Trwało to chyba z trzy miesiące, codziennie był tu ktoś inny, mówię ci, wariactwo. — Jakby ktoś walnął mnie obuchem w brzuch. Mój żołądek wywinął salto, a potem opadł jak kamień. — A później jak nagle się zaczęło, tak nagle urwało. I wtedy zaproponowałam mu nowego współlokatora, mojego siostrzeńca, Jacka. Bardzo uprzejmy był, literat, wiesz, a jaki bystry! Sherlock nawet zaczął go zabierać na sprawy, bardzo go wszyscy lubili, no ale takiego człowieka nie da się nie lubić, miły, dobrze wychowany, szarmancki, a jak przystojny… — Poczułem zimną falę potu schodzącą po moim czole. — Tak, Jack był…

W tym samym momencie usłyszeliśmy chrząknięcie z progu. Spojrzałem w górę i naszła mnie tak ogromna ochota, żeby mu przyłożyć, że do dziś nie wiem, jakim cudem się powstrzymałem. Bez słów poszedłem za nim na górę, opadłem wściekle na fotel i ze słabo skrywanym nadąsaniem przyjąłem teczkę z jakimiś fotografiami. Nie miałem pojęcia, co to było, a Holmes zmierzył mnie tylko spojrzeniem.

— Więc Jack — wysyczałem, patrząc na Sherlocka spode łba i zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach. _Jak zazdrosna żona, brawo._ Och, zamknij się.

— Tak, był taki ktoś.

— Był?

— Jak widzisz. — Rozłożył dłonie bezradnie, wskazując na mieszkanie. Faktycznie - żadnych rzeczy należących do kogokolwiek innego. Nagle to mieszkanie wydało mi się dziwnie chłodne.

— Dlaczego się zgodziłeś, żeby z tobą zamieszkał?

— Przesłuchujesz mnie?

— Nie, po prostu jestem ciekawy — syknąłem wściekle. Byłem na najlepszej drodze do totalnego skompromitowania się i przekreślenia wszystkiego, o czym wczoraj go zapewniałem, ale tak jakoś miałem to w dupie.

— Potrzebowałem współlokatora. — Wzruszył ramionami. Co za absolutna bujda!

— Ta — powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Co robił?

— Pisywał do dobrej gazety.

— Pewnie słodko razem wyglądaliście na miejscach zbrodni. Ty i John dwa, ulepszona wersja.

— John, niezbyt rozumiem twoje zachowanie.

Sapnąłem, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując, że z moich nozdrzy nie buchnął ogień.

— Ja natomiast "niezbyt rozumiem", dlaczego że wczoraj mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz _mnie_! A ci seks-przyjaciele? — wybuchłem.

— O co ci chodzi?

— O nic, po prostu wcześniej mówiłeś, że jesteś poślubiony swojej pracy!

Sherlock znów zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, później jednak opuścił wzrok i nasze oczy już się nie spotkały.

— Czy to by cokolwiek zmieniło?

— Nie, ale…

— Więc dlaczego jesteś zły?

Odetchnąłem głębiej. To, że Sherlockowi wszystko trzeba było tłumaczyć jak pięciolatkowi, trochę mnie uspokajało. Pozwalało mi jednocześnie jeszcze raz wyklarować niektóre sprawy samemu sobie.

— Po prostu jestem zaskoczony, to wszystko. Zdawało mi się, że byliśmy ze sobą szczerzy, a ty zawsze twierdziłeś, że nie jesteś zainteresowany cielesnością ani że nie chcesz się angażować.

— Zmieniłem zdanie po tym, jak odszedłeś.

— Zauważyłem.

Wpatrywałem się we własne zbielałe od zbyt długiego uścisku na Bogu ducha winnych podłokietnikach palce. Milczeliśmy przez chwilę, ja jeszcze raz przetrawiałem te wszystkie informacje, Sherlock robił… cholera wie co. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że był z kimś, że z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli pozwalał się tamtym facetom dotykać… Cholera, pewnie uprawiali tu wszędzie seks. Aż się wzdrygnąłem. Na moim fotelu też…?

 _Uspokój się, John_ , powiedziałem samemu sobie. _To nie jest już "twój" fotel, a Sherlock może na nim pieprzyć lub być pieprzonym przez kogokolwiek sobie tylko wymarzy_. Niby miałem świadomość, że to wszystko prawda, ale mój żołądek i tak odmawiał rozluźnienia się, znaczącego, że tak, akceptuję tę sytuację. Wręcz przeciwnie, czułem, jakby wszystkie moje narządy wołały o pomstę do nieba. Chyba faktycznie powinienem coś zrobić.

— Długo tu mieszkał? — zapytałem przepraszającym tonem. Szkoda tylko, że Holmes nie rozróżniał tonów przepraszających od nieprzepraszających i tak czy inaczej będę musiał mu powiedzieć wprost, że owszem, jestem idiotą.

— Prawie dwa lata.

Szczęka opadła mi chyba piętro niżej. Dwa - kurwa, że co? - lata?! To dłużej, niż my… _"My" co, John? Byliśmy przyjaciółeczkami?_ Westchnąłem pod nosem. To wszystko wydawało mi się tak nierealne, ten nowy współlokator, ci faceci, Sherlock dotykany, dotykający, całowany, całujący… Moje serce przyśpieszyło nieznacznie na te wyobrażenia i poczułem, że pompuje krew w miejsca zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie. Odchrząknąłem.

— To długo. — Super. — Dlaczego się wyprowadził? — Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że znowu go przesłuchiwałem. — Przepraszam, Sherlock, jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić, nie odpowiadaj, nie wiem, co we mnie… — zacząłem paplać bez sensu.

— Przestało być miło, Jack chciał rzeczy, których nie mogłem mu dać, dlatego uznaliśmy, że tak będzie dla nas obu lepiej.

Imię tego chłoptasia okropnie mnie denerwowało. Jack. Taka tańsza wersja Johna. Przełknąłem gorycz podchodzącą mi do gardła.

— Cudownie, że nim się przejmowałeś. — Zerwałem się z fotela jak oparzony. — No ale tak, na mnie przetestowałeś wszystko, więc on dostał pełen zestaw najlepszego traktowania. Ciekawe, dlaczego cię jednak zostawił ten twój nadworny kronikarz.

— John… — Sherlock również wstał i przypatrywał mi się z czymś dziwnym, jakby niepokojem, ale też nie do końca. Nie umiałem stwierdzić, byłem zbyt wściekły.

— A ja ciągle tylko "John", "John" to, "John" tamto, "John, kup mleko", "John, zrób mi herbaty", "John, skup na mnie wzrok"… — Nagle poczułem pieczenie pod powiekami. Sherlock stał przy ścianie z rozchylonymi wargami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie. — To o nim chciał powiedzieć Angelo. — Uderzyła mnie świadomość. _Wygląda lepiej niż jak za…_ Za Jacka. — Tam też go zabierałeś? Tych swoich chłoptasiów na seks też? A może on też był chłopcem do seksu, co? — Byłem coraz bliżej niego, a Sherlock jakby się kulił. — Ciągle razem, wspólne mieszkanie, ludzie zaczęli gadać, a on pewnie podkręcał te plotki… Obaj przystojni, aż szkoda było nie skorzystać, hm? — Moja twarz była tak blisko jego, że wystarczył jeden ruch… Spojrzałem mu w oczy i to mnie złamało.

Zmiażdżyłem jego wargi w pocałunku, ale chwilę później to ja byłem przyciśnięty do ściany, z rękoma przyszpilonymi nad głową przez jedną jego dłonie. Wiedziałem, że to chude ciało było tylko chwytem reklamowym i że Holmes był dość silnym mężczyzną, ale, cholera, nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak silnym. Trzymał mnie tak mocno, że w ogóle nie mogłem się ruszyć, całował ostro i z potrzebą, której wcześniej w nim nie widziałem. Poddałem się mu zupełnie, dałem się posiąść i czułem się doskonale; jego język dominował nad moim, jego ciało górowało nade mną i miałem wrażenie, że tak powinno być, że powinienem dawać przyciskać się do ściany i dawać całować się w ten sposób. Oderwał się wreszcie ode mnie i obaj łapaliśmy utracony oddech, ciągle nie wypuszczał jednak moich rąk, które zaczynały już drętwieć. Biegał rozpalonym wzrokiem po mojej twarzy, a ja czułem się, jakby mnie rozbierał. Mógłby to zrobić naprawdę, a nie wyręczać się takimi półśrodkami.

Wypuścił moje dłonie i odsunął się gwałtownie, odwracając do mnie plecami.

— Chyba powinieneś już pójść — powiedział, a mnie zatkało. Po _takim_ pocałunku odprawiał mnie do domu? Czy jemu już naprawdę kompletnie odbiło?

— Dobrze, pójdę. — Skinął głową. — Wezmę te zdjęcia. — Zero reakcji. — Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać. — Ewidentnie nie zamierzał.

Zbiegłem na dół, pożegnałem się krótko z panią Hudson i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Świeże powietrze jakby trochę mnie otrzeźwiło, na pewno wywołało u mnie nową falę nienawiści do samego siebie. Miałem do siebie tak mieszane odczucia, że sam właściwie nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co urządzałem mu ten cyrk, spektakl zazdrości, a jednocześnie to zdawało się doprowadzić do tego… później. Z drugiej strony, Sherlock raczej się nie cieszył z tego pocałunku, sądząc po tym, jak dosłownie wykopał mnie z mieszkania. Cholera.

Wróciłem do domu, wziąłem zimny prysznic i położyłem się z nadzieją, że sen uratuje mnie od smutnych przemyśleń na temat mojego zachowania. Od dawna wiedziałem, że sen to taki stary skurczybyk, który dokładnie wie, kiedy nie nadejść, i teraz oczywiście dostałem okazję, by jeszcze lepiej się o tym przekonać. Leżałem bezsennie dobrą godzinę, zanim wściekły wróciłem na dół do kuchni, zrobiłem sobie słabą herbatę i usiadłem przy stole. Zachowałem się jak skończony dupek, teraz widziałem to jeszcze wyraźniej, choć naprawdę nie było potrzeby. A później wyrwałem się jak Filip z konopi i go pocałowałem. Westchnąłem w gorący kubek.

 _Przepraszam, Sherlock. Jestem okropnym durniem. John_ — wysłałem po chwili zrezygnowany. Czy ta nasza pokręcona relacja zawsze już będzie tak wyglądać? Sherlock jako dobra i niewinna ofiara, ja półmózgi oprawca, który po chwili reflektuje się i przeprasza? Wyglądało to dla mnie niezbyt ciekawie.

Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast.

_Przyjęte. SH_

Nieistniejący kamień spadł mi z serca. Nieistniejący, bo przecież nie przejmowałem się uczuciami Sherlocka. Wcale. Później będę rozważał, czy Sherlock w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie przepraszałem go za pocałunek.

Zaczynał mnie natomiast martwić mój umysł, właściwie ta jego część, zwana przez laików "sercem", która odpowiadała za uczucia. Uniosłem się po wiadomości o chłopcach Sherlocka i jego nowym współlokatorze jak paw, szkoda tylko, że nie miałem piórek. Czyli generalnie żadnego powodu. _Coś_ jednak czułem, przecież go pocałowałem, do kurwy nędzy, ale nieumiejętność określenia tego doprowadzała mnie do szewskiej pasji. Na miłość boską, to Holmes był tym nierozgarniętym w kwestii odczuwania, ja miałem zawsze wszystko uporządkowane… Sam zaczynałem się gubić, z jednej strony nie chciałem rozpoczynać tej znajomości na nowo, z drugiej informacja o tym, że Sherlock też umiał być szczęśliwy z kimś innym wywoływała we mnie jakąś irracjonalną irytację, jednocześnie palącą i bolesną, która doprowadziła do… no. Coś we mnie krzyczało: ON JEST TWÓJ, a ja, cholerny macho, musiałem mu to udowodnić. W dodatku wzrok Sherlocka, gdy zacząłem uzewnętrzniać moje _coś_ … tak nie patrzył ktoś, komu moje słowa były obojętne.

Ale wcześniej mówił, że jest poślubiony pracy.

Ale "zmienił zdanie po tym, jak odszedłem" i oddał mój pocałunek.

Ale później mnie wykopał.

Tak, ale jak całował...

Kurwa.

Przekręciłem się w krześle i wyjrzałem za okno. Mgła była gęsta jak mleko, moja herbata już zimna, a ja beznadziejnie zdezorientowany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki za kudoski, ciągle mam też nadzieję, że ktoś zostawi mi parę słów... ;) Na kolejny rozdział trzeba będzie poczekać, bo przez następny tydzień urlopuję, ale na pewno Wam to oczekiwanie wynagrodzę... :> Tymczasem miłej lektury i (mam nadzieję) komentowania.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni żyłem jak jeszcze tydzień temu: jeździłem moim nudnym samochodem do mojej nudnej pracy, zdychałem tam przez osiem godzin, a później wracałem do pustego domu, zasypiałem przed telewizorem na dwie godziny, a przez resztę nocy walczyłem z bezsennością. Sherlock nie pisał, w ogóle nie dawał żadnych znaków życia, a ja bałem się napisać pierwszy. Może to miał być taki sygnał? "Pomyliłeś się z osobą, wobec której żywiłeś swoje gejowskie pożądanie, zostaw mnie w spokoju"? Nie, cholera, Sherlocka można było określać różnymi przymiotnikami, ale wśród nich na pewno nie znalazłoby się słowo "subtelny". Poza tym, ja tylko zacząłem, później całą inicjatywę z dość wyraźnym zaangażowaniem przejął on. Mogło mu się odwidzieć, pewnie, ale to było tak mało prawdopodobne, że w ogóle nie brałem tego pod uwagę w moich założeniach.

 _Więc o co chodziło?_ — pytałem wciąż samego siebie, wypisując kolejne recepty; w samochodzie i w domu też się o to pytałem, ale w pracy to pytanie było jakoś wyjątkowo uporczywe. Ja się bez sensu zastanawiałem, a kolejne dni mijały.

Po tygodniu nie wytrzymałem. Wstałem gwałtownie z krzesła, aż się zakołysało, i wyszedłem z mojego gabinetu. Musiałem do niego pojechać, trudno. Jeśli nie chciał mnie więcej widzieć, wolałem to wiedzieć, a nie tkwić w takim niezdefiniowaniu: "pocałowaliśmy się, a teraz poudawajmy, że nie istniejesz".

— Dokądś się wybierasz, John? — zapytała recepcjonistka z uprzejmą złośliwością. Nienawidziłem tej kobiety, ale, cholera, miała rację. Nie mogłem ot tak porzucić pracy.

— Zapomniałem czegoś… w samochodzie — wybełkotałem.

Spojrzała na mnie tylko i na twarzy miała wypisane: "czego? mózgu?", ale nic nie powiedziała. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz i kilka razy bezsensownie okrążyłem parking, w jakiś dziwny sposób uspokoiło to moje nerwy. Nie powinienem dramatyzować, nie mam już dwudziestu lat, serce nie to, zdrowie też. Wrócę do pacjentów, wypiszę następnych dziesięć recept na syrop na kaszel…

Mój telefon odezwał się, jak zwykle, w idealnym momencie. Poczułem się jedynie lekko zawiedziony, widząc, że nie był to Sherlock.

— Watson — powiedziałem pustym głosem.

— John? — Natychmiast rozpoznałem w moim rozmówcy panią Hudson. — John, słyszysz mnie?

— Tak, dzień dobry, pani H — przywitałem się, starając się nie brzmieć nieprzyjemnie. Wcale nie miałem humoru na pogaduszki, mimo że uwielbiałem panią Hudson ponad życie. — Coś się stało? — zapytałem pozornie neutralnie, wewnątrz czułem jednak rozrastający się w klatce piersiowej ucisk. Oblizałem spękane wargi suchym językiem. Jasna cholera, jak nastolatka.

Pani Hudson westchnęła, a moje serce zatrzymało się.

— Wiesz, John, normalnie bym nie dzwoniła, umiem sobie z nim radzić, ale tym razem naprawdę się martwię… Od tygodnia nie wychodzi z domu, chyba się tam zabarykadował, nie wpuszcza mnie, pewnie nic nie je… Nie wiem, czy może nie jest chory, albo co gorsza... — Słowa nie przeszły jej przez gardło. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuję. — Nie chciałam dzwonić do Mycrofta, bo on już ostatnim razem groził, że go… no wiesz, ubezwłasnowolni, do tego już niewiele trzeba — zakręciło mi się w głowie; o czym ta kobieta mówiła, na Boga? — a on nie ma nikogo innego, wiesz, jaki on jest… Jest jeszcze ten pan inspektor, przez ostatnie lata znowu go pilnował, ale do niego nie mam numeru, poza tym, wiesz, John, on na pewno wolałby, żebyś to ty go widział… w jakimkolwiek stanie jest. — Nie musiała kończyć.

— Zaraz będę — powiedziałem, ostatkiem sił ratując swój głos przed złamaniem się.

— Och, całe szczęście, John.

Rozłączyłem się. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi wstukałem wiadomość:

 _Musiałem pilnie wyjść, sprawa rodzinna. Nie będzie mnie do końca dnia. Przepraszam. John_ — i szybko wysłałem ją do Amandy. Na szczęście nie musiałem wracać po kluczyki, miałem je w kieszeni, co prawda dokumenty zostały w teczce, ale chrzanić to. Podbiegłem do samochodu i z piskiem opon wyjechałem z parkingu. Przy pomyślnych wiatrach powinienem być na Baker Street za pół godziny, oczywiście łamiąc wszystkie przepisy o ograniczeniu prędkości, ale zupełnie o to teraz nie dbałem. W co ten kretyn znów się wpakował!? Ogarniała mnie wściekłość, ale też strach, bo doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie zniósłbym drugiej takiej straty, jaką już raz przeżyłem. Szczególnie nie po tym, co między nami zaszło. Wzdrygnąłem się. Boże, błagam, żeby mu nic nie było…

Zaparkowałem na postoju dla taksówek i szybko wbiegłem do środka, nie przejmując się pukaniem. Pani Hudson stała w korytarzu, obejmując się ramionami.

— Na górze — powiedziała tylko. Skinąłem głową i przeskakując co dwa stopnie na schodach, wbiegłem na górę. Drzwi oczywiście były zamknięte, ale przy Sherlocku nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy, w tym także robienia wytrychów. Zajęło mi to około dziesięciu minut, widocznie Holmes nie przypuszczał, by ktokolwiek planował się do niego włamywać. Albo już mu nie zależało…

Wszedłem powoli do środka. Mieszkanie wyglądało na… nietknięte. Na meblach osiadł kurz, nawet jego laptop i futerał na skrzypce były zakurzone. Powoli przeszedłem po wszystkich pomieszczeniach, zaczynając od jego sypialni, również wyglądającej tak, jakby nikt w niej nie spał od lat, przez kuchnię - pustą, bez walających się wszędzie części martwych zwierząt, wreszcie, z sercem na ramieniu, wspinając się do mojej dawnej sypialni.

Sherlock leżał na łóżku. Jego oczy były otwarte, ale zupełnie puste. W pierwszej chwili moje serce zatrzymało się, bo podejrzewałem najgorsze; byłem przy nim w jednym kroku. Oddychał; ja też wypuściłem wstrzymywany oddech. Jego klatka piersiowa opadała jednak niemiarowo, źrenice były rozszerzone, rytm serca przyśpieszony. Myślałem, że się tam albo rozpłaczę, totalnie rozkleję, albo go zabiję. Dlaczego to sobie robił? Dlaczego wrócił do tego gówna? Szybko przypomniałem sobie o jego zwyczaju naklejania zbyt dużej ilości plastrów nikotynowych i podwinąłem rękawy jego szlafroka, zauważając cztery plastry. Odkleiłem jeden, nie mogłem tak gwałtownie odciąć tak potężnej dawki nikotyny, bo zacząłby rzygać jak kot. Ciągle nie był w stanie skupić wzroku na niczym, miałem jednak wrażenie, że już wiedział, że tu jestem. Zbadałem go na tyle, na ile mogłem. Był odwodniony, ale wyglądało na to, że ogólnie jakoś się trzymał, dzięki Bogu. Zszedłem na dół po wodę, postawiłem szklankę na moim stoliku nocnym i usiadłem obok niego, machinalnie łapiąc jego rękę. Gładziłem wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem łagodnie, starając się uspokoić też własne nerwy. Po chwili oddech Sherlocka ustabilizował się - zasnął. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, przez ostatni tydzień był w cholernym ciągu narkotykowym, pewnie w ogóle nie spał… Mimo to przez kolejnych trzydzieści minut nie odważyłem się puścić jego ręki.

Powoli zszedłem na dół. Pani Hudson krzątała się w kuchni, ale widziałem, że ciągle jest bardzo zdenerwowana.

— Zasnął — powiedziałem, a mój głos wydał mi się jakoś dziwnie odległy i zmęczony.

— Och, John — westchnęła z ulgą. — Całe szczęście, że przyjechałeś.

— Wpadł w jakiś cug, do tego jeszcze znowu bawił się z nikotyną. — Usiadłem przy stole, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Nie mam do niego siły.

— Masz, John — usłyszałem i brzmiało to jak prawda oczywista, jak jakaś regułka matematyczna, jak coś pewnego. Podniosłem wzrok. — Tylko ty możesz mu pomóc, ani Jack, ani ten siwy inspektor, ani nawet Mycroft… oni nie mają w sobie tego zrozumienia do niego, które masz ty. — Zamrugałem kilka razy szybko. I to ja, ze wszystkich ludzi, zraniłem go najmocniej. Będę się smażył w piekle, już powinienem zacząć się do tego przygotowywać.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziała mi pani tego wcześniej? — westchnąłem.

Uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie.

— Liczyłam, że sam na to wpadniesz, kochany, i wcale się nie myliłam.

Jak to się stało, że wszyscy wiedzieli o mnie wszystko… wszyscy poza mną? W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat popełniłem błędów więcej, niż byłem w stanie zliczyć. Może powinienem zabić i siebie, i Sherlocka… Oho, czarny humor. Nie jest dobrze.

— Pójdę sprawdzić, co z nim — odezwałem się po chwili. Pani Hudson przytaknęła i uśmiechnęła się do mnie znów.

Sherlock dalej spał. Minęły dwie godziny, powinienem odkleić kolejny plaster. Cicho podszedłem do mojego łóżka i dotknąłem jego ramienia.

— J-John… — Szlag, obudził się.

— Ćśś, śpij, Sherlock… Chcesz wody…? — zapytałem idiotycznie. I tak musiałem go nawodnić. Powoli podniosłem go do pozycji pół siedzącej i pomogłem mu upić kilka łyków. Po chwili odwrócił swoje wielkie oczy z powrotem na mnie.

— Przepraszam, John — wybełkotał, kładąc się na mnie. Westchnąłem i wziąłem go w ramiona, sadowiąc na moich kolanach. Był tak chudy, że się na nich mieścił, co dostrzegłem z niemałym przerażeniem, zapisując w pamięci, żeby koniecznie zadbać o jego dietę. Wtulił się we mnie jak dziecko, a ja poczułem ciepło jego ciała, i nagle jakbym znalazł się w domu. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak kiedykolwiek mogłem to porzucić.

— Za co? — zapytałem cicho, gładząc jego pokudłaczone loki. Ciągle był w swojej krainie jednorożców i radości, ale chciałem, żeby powoli zaczął wracać na ziemię, dlatego starałem się utrzymać z nim jak najdłuższy kontakt. Westchnął w moje ramię, łaskocząc moją skórę lekko ciepłym powietrzem.

— Że ci sprawiam… kłopot… — ciągnął dalej z trudem, nieśmiało miziając moją klatkę piersiową palcem. Oglądanie i słuchanie go w takim stanie miało jednak jakieś zalety. Nie żebym go kiedykolwiek zachęcał do brania jakiegokolwiek świństwa.

— Nie sprawiasz mi kłopotu — zapewniłem go i jakoś machinalnie objąłem mocniej.

— Sprawiam, bo ty… — ziewnął. Jezu, nie mógłby już być bardziej uroczy. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie, ja tego wcale nie pomyślałem. — Bo ty mnie ciągle zostawiasz. Ale już nie będę, John, byłem grzeczny, chciałem być… — ziewnął znów, wczepiając się palcami jeszcze mocniej w moją koszulę. Położenie go teraz na łóżku nie wchodziło w grę, wsunąłem się więc głębiej, oparłem o stos poduszek, ułożyłem go wygodniej w swoich ramionach i patrzyłem, jak jego oddech znów się stabilizuje.

— Więcej cię nie zostawię — szepnąłem w jego włosy.

— Już to mówiłeś…

Pocałowałem czubek jego głowy.

— Tym razem dotrzymam słowa, obiecuję.

Przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzyłem, na jego łagodne rysy i niemal białe powieki, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę zawsze to ja go zostawiałem; od czasu do czasu odgarniałem kosmyki włosów z jego czoła, później jednak sam też odpłynąłem.

* * *

Obudziłem się, kiedy było już ciemno. Sherlock ciągle spał w moich ramionach, ale mnie zdrętwiały już wszystkie kości, musiałem się ruszyć. Próbowałem go jakoś zsunąć, ale oczywiście tylko burknął coś pod nosem i wczepił się we mnie mocniej swoimi długimi, zaskakująco silnymi palcami.

— Sherlock — westchnąłem, gładząc go po włosach. Mruknął. — Sherlock — powtórzyłem. — Muszę wstać, bo zaraz wrosnę w to łóżko.

Wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, ale dalej mnie nie puszczał. Zagryzłem wargę, zarzuciłem jego rękę na swoje ramię, chwyciłem go mocno pod kolanami i podniosłem się. Miało się jeszcze trochę siły, mimo tych lat i trybu życia kota domowego. Położyłem go łagodnie na łóżku.

— Joooohn — ziewnął, zwijając się w pozycji embrionalnej. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten rozbrajający widok.

— Zaraz wrócę, zejdę tylko na dół po wodę.

— Nie idź… — mruknął już pół przez sen.

Przyniosłem mu wody i wypił już prawie bez mojej pomocy. Siedziałem przy nim, gładząc jego włosy, dopóki znowu nie zasnął. Po cichu zszedłem na dół. Mój żołądek grał marsza żałobnego, musiałem coś zjeść, ale wolałem nie ryzykować zaglądania do lodówki Sherlocka; w najlepszym przypadku znalazłbym tam martwe zwierzątka. W najgorszym… wolałem nie myśleć. Rozważałem kupienie kanapki w Speedy's, ale po chwili przypomniałem sobie, że mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia, i zszedłem do pani Hudson, która z ogromną radością poczęstowała mnie pieczonym łososiem.

— Mogę mieć do pani pytanie? — zagaiłem po chwili neutralnie.

— Oczywiście, kochaneczku — odpowiedziała dobrotliwie, podając mi kubek z herbatą. — O co chodzi?

— Kiedy pani do mnie dziś zadzwoniła, mówiła pani, że nie chciała informować Mycrofta, bo mógłby Sherlocka… ubezwłasnowolnić. I że do tego niewiele brakuje. — Pojechałem z grubej rury, nie ma co. Ale ta kwestia była zbyt istotna, żeby się czaić.

— Och — westchnęła zaskoczona. Zmarszczyłem brwi. — No tak, głupio się było spodziewać, że Sherlock ci o tym mówił.

— Wiem, że brał — zaprzeczyłem. — Ale ani on, ani Lestrade nigdy nie wspominali o jakimś ubezwłasnowolnieniu.

— Wtedy to się zaczęło i skończyło krótko przed tym, jak ty się pojawiłeś — powiedziała. — Tamtym razem wystarczyło, że Mycroft postraszył go kliniką leczenia uzależnień. Sherlock szybko zmądrzał. Nie, nie, _ten_ problem to się zaczął, jak, wiesz…

— Jak go zostawiłem — westchnąłem, nachylając się nad herbatą. Miałem ochotę przywalić głową w stół.

— Ale nie powinieneś się obwiniać, John, to nie była twoja wina, w żadnym razie. Sam za siebie odpowiada, jest dorosły przecież, no prawda czy nie?

— Tak, ale wiedziałem, że on sobie beze mnie nie radzi, a mimo to… — wymamrotałem w swoje dłonie.

— No i właśnie wtedy zaczął znowu tam… wiesz, i z tymi chłopcami. Mycroft ostrzegał go kilka razy, aż wtedy, kiedy tak długo siedział, dał mu ten papierek i Sherlock musiał go podpisać. Nie wiem, czym go tam straszył, że podpisał, ale od tamtego momentu bardzo się pilnował, żeby nie wpaść w żadne kłopoty, bo Mycroft tym razem by mu nie odpuścił.

Dokończyłem łososia, podziękowałem za obiad i herbatę i wróciłem na górę. Sherlock dalej spał, ale jakimś cudem dałem radę odkleić pozostałe plastry nie budząc go. Zszedłem do salonu, włączyłem telewizor i zacząłem myśleć o tym, czym mógł straszyć go Mycroft. Na pewno miało to coś wspólnego z Yardem, pewnie chciał mu odciąć dostęp do pracy. Szczerze wątpiłem, żeby miało chodzić o cokolwiek innego; na pewno nie o pieniądze. Sherlockowi na nich nie zależało, chociaż od jego "śmierci" wiedziałem, że nigdy też na ich brak nie narzekał. Właściwie nie miałem pojęcia, po co w takim razie szukał współlokatora. Sam spokojnie byłby w stanie pokryć cały czynsz. Wzruszyłem ramionami sam do siebie i przełączyłem kanał, natrafiając na jakiś program medyczny. Szlag, Amanda.

Wygrzebałem telefon z kanapy i poszedłem do kuchni, wstawiając wodę w czajniku, bo czułem, że po rozmowie z nią będę potrzebował ziółek uspokajających. Dzięki Bogu, Sherlock nie ruszał melisy. Wziąłem głębszy oddech i wybrałem numer.

— Słucham?

— Amanda, uhm, z tej strony John… Chciałem tylko przeprosić, że dziś tak nagle wyszedłem, ale miałem pilną…

— John, przepraszam za wścibstwo, ale przecież ty nie masz rodziny, więc niezbyt rozumiem, do kogo tak pędziłeś?

Myśl, John, myśl, jakieś eleganckie, niewinne kłamstwo, powiedz, że to babcia… albo kot… chomik… patyczaki…

— Mój partner od paru dni nie czuł się dobrze i dzisiaj nie mogłem się do niego dodzwonić, miał bardzo wysoką gorączkę, duszności i gdybym nie wyszedł…

Walnąłem się w czoło. Nie mogłem wymyślić nic gorszego, teraz w dodatku przeniosłem tę relację na żenujący etap "nie-mówiłeś-że-jesteś-gejem".

— Och… — Zaskoczenie mieszało się w jej tonie z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Wiedziałem. — Przepraszam, John, nigdy nie mówiłeś, że kogoś masz. — "Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że wolisz chłopców". Odchrząknęła. — Poza byłą żoną. Myślałam, że jesteś…

— Jestem… bi. — Dziwnie łatwo przyszło mi to powiedzieć. Boże, zmiłuj się nad moją duszą.

— To świetnie. — Matko, już nie mogło być bardziej niezręcznie. — Mam nadzieję, że z twoim partnerem już wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, już jest okej.

— Odrobisz w któryś weekend?

— Skoro muszę — westchnąłem dramatycznie. — Tylko proszę, nie w ten, muszę z nim jeszcze zostać.

— Jasne. Trzymaj się, John, i pozdrów…

— Sherlocka.

— …ode mnie. Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyła się. Odwróciłem się, żeby zalać herbatę wrzątkiem.

— Zgrabne kłamstwo.

— Jezu! — Odskoczyłem gwałtownie. Co on, na Boga, tu robił? — Przestraszyłeś mnie.

Spojrzał na mnie spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Ta starsza recepcjonistka mnie widziała, więc nie będziesz miał problemów w pracy, poza tym, jeśli zwolni cię po tym twoim niespodziewanym coming-oucie, będzie się bała, że oskarżysz ją o homofobię, zresztą całkiem słusznie. Tylko już raczej nie będzie tak przyjemnie, skoro powiedziałeś jej, że kogoś… masz.

— Widzę, że z tobą już wszystko w porządku — mruknąłem, zalewając herbatę wodą. — Musisz coś zjeść.

— John, nie wiem, czy jedzenie…

— _Musisz_ — ukróciłem dalszą dyskusję. — Usiądź w salonie, weź te ziółka i wypij, tylko się nie poparz. — Podałem mu kubek ostrożnie. Popatrzył na mnie jakoś dziwnie, ale nie przejmowałem się tym, ciągle był jeszcze pod wpływem… tego, co wziął, cokolwiek to było. — Zaraz wrócę, zejdę tylko do pani Hudson po rosół, może ma.

Bez dalszych komentarzy udałem się na dół. Pani Hudson oczywiście przewidziała sytuację i ugotowała cały garnek rosołu z kury. Wziąłem naczynie, podziękowałem i zaraz byłem z powrotem na górze, podgrzewając zupę, podczas gdy Sherlock grzecznie siedział w fotelu z podkulonymi nogami i siąpał melisę. Zaniosłem miskę do salonu.

— Nie jest ci zimno? — Pokręcił głową przecząco. — Podkulasz palce. Czekaj. — Pobiegłem do swojej sypialni i przyniosłem koc, którym szczelnie go otuliłem, a potem usiadłem w swoim fotelu naprzeciwko i patrzyłem, jak ostrożnie przykładał do ust kolejne łyżki zupy z makaronem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zjadł wszystko, co mu nałożyłem, melisę też wypił do końca. Podszedłem i zabrałem naczynia.

— Dziękuję.

Zamurowało mnie. Nie dziękował za posprzątanie po nim ani nawet tę głupią zupę, to było pewne. Chwilę zastanawiałem się, co właściwie powinienem zrobić, bo miałem pewność, że ostrożność w tym przypadku była bardziej niż wskazana, skoro sporo razem przeszliśmy, a on leżał tydzień naćpany z mojej winy i niemal stracił władzę nad własnym życiem też przeze mnie, więc pewnie powinienem uważać… Odłożyłem naczynia na stolik, nachyliłem się i pocałowałem czubek jego głowy. Odsunąłem się nieznacznie i spojrzałem mu w oczy, tylko po to, by po chwili gładzić jego włosy, kiedy obejmował mnie ramionami, przyciskając głowę do moich bioder. Kucnąłem i odgarnąłem włosy z jego czoła.

— Nie masz za co.

Chwyciłem jego twarz w obie dłonie i pocałowałem go powoli i czule; Sherlock szybko odpowiedział, przyciągając mnie bliżej, tak że obaj leżeliśmy na sobie na fotelu. Całowałem go, a on wczepiał się we mnie z coraz większą potrzebą i siłą; aż dziwne, że wciąż tyle mu jej pozostało po tygodniu wegetacji. Kiedy wreszcie rozdzieliłem nasze wargi i na niego spojrzałem, wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Więc naprawdę tego chcesz — powiedział cicho.

Schyliłem się i znów go pocałowałem, i to musiało być dla niego - póki co - wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

— Dobra, kąpiesz się, myjesz ząbki i spać. — Popatrzył na mnie z grymasem malującym się na twarzy. — Na dzisiaj wystarczy nam wrażeń. Marsz pod prysznic.

— Sam nie pójdę.

Czy on naprawdę…

Milczał, wlepiając we mnie wzrok, który wręcz krzyczał: "tak, o _to_ chodzi, John".

Boże, on naprawdę.

Trzymałem się dzielnie, wyprostowałem się, a potem wyciągnąłem dłonie i pomogłem mu wstać. Był bardzo osłabiony, sam pewnie nie dałby rady się umyć. _Tak, John, usprawiedliwiaj się dalej_. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co robię, ale czułem, że nie będę żałował. Wziąłem ręczniki dla nas obu (Bóg mi świadkiem, że ja też potrzebowałem prysznica) i zamknąłem za nami drzwi, pytając się tylko w myślach: "co teraz?". Sherlock ściągnął szlafrok i koszulkę, ja też rozpiąłem swoją, potem zrzuciłem spodnie i pomogłem mu ściągnąć jego. Był chudszy, niż sobie wyobrażałem, mogłem wyraźnie zobaczyć nawet ostatnie żebra; będę mu musiał ustalić dietę. Sherlock pod spodniami nie miał już nic; oblizałem wargi i ściągnąłem slipki, odkładając je z boku. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i Sherlock chyba też nie, bo obaj badaliśmy wzrokiem swoje ciała, ostrożnie, nieśmiało i wciąż niepewnie.

— Jesteś piękny — szepnąłem.

Pomogłem mu wejść do kabiny, spokojnie mieszczącej nas obu, i przejąłem całą inicjatywę. Sherlock ledwo stał na nogach, ale musiałem go umyć, żeby za chwilę nie leczyć jakichś grzybic czy bakterii. On wspierał się to o ścianę, to o mnie, a ja łagodnie namydlałem jego i swoje ciało, potem umyłem mu też włosy. Gorąca woda lała się po nas obu, a dotyk nigdy nie wydawał mi się bardziej naturalny. Sherlock też nie bał się moich dłoni, chciał tego dotyku, chciał mnie czuć. Opłukałem nas obu, wyszedłem, pobieżnie powycierałem się i zarzuciłem sobie ręcznik na ramię, i pomogłem wyjść Sherlockowi, otulając go ręcznikiem, a potem przyciągając do siebie i całując krótko. Zaczynało mi się to podobać.

Powycierałem go dokładnie i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wziąłem nam żadnych ubrań. Wyszliśmy z łazienki, obaj zawinięci tylko w ręcznik, i poczłapaliśmy do salonu. Chciałem znaleźć mu w jego sypialni jakąś piżamę, ale zatrzymał mnie w połowie drogi.

— Moje rzeczy są u ciebie.

Nie ukrywałem zaskoczenia.

— Spałeś tam cały czas? — Skinął głową. — Sherlock…

— Czasem nawet mogłem cię poczuć.

Przeczesałem dłonią jego wciąż mokre włosy i pocałowałem go długo i łagodnie.

Poszliśmy obaj do mojej sypialni. Znalazłem jakąś zapomnianą przeze mnie koszulkę, ubrałem majtki na lewą stronę i zszedłem na dół, rozwiesić nasze ręczniki. Wróciłem jeszcze na chwilę na górę, żeby sprawdzić, czy Sherlock już śpi. Siedział na moim łóżku wyprostowany i wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt za oknem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytałem, opierając się o framugę.

Nie odwracał się do mnie długo, lecz kiedy wreszcie nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, dostrzegłem, że się boi.

— Jutro już cię nie będzie.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

— Masz pracę. Dom.

Pokręciłem głową, chociaż nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

— To się dla mnie nie liczy. Mogę to wszystko zostawić, jeśli chcesz.

Znów na mnie spojrzał.

— A czy ty chcesz, John?

Byłem przy nim w kilku ostrożnych, powolnych krokach. Stanąłem pomiędzy jego lekko rozsuniętymi kolanami i odgarnąłem mu kosmyk za ucho. Sherlock zamknął oczy, poddając się pieszczocie, zaciskając wargi chyba nerwowo. Kucnąłem przed nim i chwyciłem jego dłonie.

— Chcę. — Spojrzałem w jego oczy. — Chcę tylko tego, Sherlock. Nie zniknę jutro ani pojutrze, nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie bez ciebie.

Połączyłem znów nasze usta, tym razem w ostrzejszym pocałunku, pocałunku: "zobacz, jak cię pragnę", by upewnić go o moich słowach. Sherlock przez moment zdawał się być zaskoczony siłą, ale szybko się odnalazł, przyciągając mnie do siebie, tak że po chwili leżałem nad nim, wspierając się tylko na łokciach. Nasze wargi łączyły się i rozdzielały; całowałem całą jego twarz, usta, żuchwę, a jego dłonie wsunęły się niepostrzeżenie pod moją koszulkę i to gładziły, to zaciskały się na moich plecach. Tylko świadomość, że on naprawdę potrzebuje snu, zmusiła mnie, bym przestał.

— Jutro ciąg dalszy — mruknąłem w jego usta. — Musisz się przespać. — Podniosłem się, rzucając na niego ostatnie spojrzenie. Boże, był naprawdę piękny. Długie nogi, wystające kości obojczykowe, ostra żuchwa, pełne wargi, wąski nos, błękitne, bystre spojrzenie, teraz skupione wyłącznie na mnie, czarne włosy, na powrót skręcające się w loki… Uśmiechnąłem się. Byłem już przy drzwiach, gdy usłyszałem jego głos.

— John?

— Tak?

— Wolałbym… — odchrząknął — żebyś tu został. Jeśli możesz… um, chcesz. Proszę.

— Nawet gdybym nie chciał, proszący i jąkający się Sherlock Holmes… szkoda, że tego nie nagrałem.

Prychnął i posunął się, robiąc mi miejsce.

— Dziwnie znów spać w tym łóżku — westchnąłem, obejmując go. Ułożył głowę pomiędzy moim barkiem a ramieniem i wtulił się we mnie.

Zasnął po chwili. Ja jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut leżałem, wsłuchując się w jego spokojny oddech.

* * *

 

Gdy obudziłem się rano, Sherlocka nie było obok mnie.

Zszedłem na dół, przeciągając się okazale, by odnaleźć go skulonego w fotelu, prawie tak jak wczoraj; tym razem był jednak w pełni ubrany, a jego wzrok utkwiony był w jednym punkcie za oknem, daleki i nieporuszony.

— Co robisz? — zapytałem, ziewając i przechodząc do kuchni. Wyglądało na to, że ta cholera znów nic nie jadła. — Jadłeś coś? — Znów mi nie odpowiedział. — Sherlock… — Wróciłem do salonu.

— Nie — odpowiedział po chwili, ciągle nie odwracając na mnie wzroku.

— Co "nie"? — Zmarszczyłem brwi. — Co ty wyrabiasz?

Przekręcił się tylko w fotelu.

— Nie, nic nie jadłem. Mogłeś się sam domyślić, kuchnia jest nietknięta.

— Mogłeś zejść do pani Hudson… Zresztą, nieważne. Coś się stało? — Nadal na mnie nie patrzył. Zaczynało mnie już to denerwować. — Okej, nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów. Ale śniadanie masz zjeść.

Wzruszył ramionami. Cholera, nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co mu odbiło, ale miałem ogromną nadzieję, że to z głodu i że gdy zje, to mu przejdzie. Ubrałem na siebie jakieś stare dresy Sherlocka i zszedłem do Speedy's po tosty i kawę dla siebie, a dla Sherlocka świeży sok; musiałem w niego wcisnąć trochę witamin. Gdy wróciłem, wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji. Podsunąłem mu talerz i szklankę z sokiem pod nos i usiadłem naprzeciwko.

— Mogę wiedzieć, co cię ugryzło?

Sięgnął i skubnął tosta. Postęp.

— Co to? — Spojrzał z odrazą na sok.

— Sok pomarańczowy. Musisz się nawodnić i dowitaminizować, bo inaczej wylądujesz w szpitalu z rurką z papu. Na pewno masz anemię.

Przewrócił oczami, ale ostatecznie zjadł i wypił wszystko.

— Dziękuję, John — podniósł się — za opiekę i śniadanie. Przypuszczam, że możesz już z czystym sumieniem wrócić do domu. — Poprawił marynarkę, a ja wykorzystałem moment zaskoczenia i przyparłem go do ściany. Za swoich lepszych czasów pewnie by sobie ze mną poradził, ale dziś to ja byłem silniejszy i nie zamierzałem tego nie wykorzystać.

— Powiesz mi w końcu, co tu, do diabła, jest grane? Całowałem cię, widziałem cię nagiego i ty mnie też, spaliśmy razem, a teraz odprawiasz mnie do domu? O co ci znów chodzi? — Wiercił się, ale nie był w stanie się uwolnić. — Nie puszczę cię, dopóki mi nie powiesz.

— Boli, John — mruknął.

— I dobrze! Mnie też boli, kiedy mnie odsyłasz w taki sposób! — wybuchnąłem niespodziewanie. Kurwa, miałem mu tego nie mówić, ale trudno, stało się. Niech wie, że słowa też mają swoją siłę. Poluźniłem trochę uścisk, a on już się nie wyrywał. — Proszę, Sherlock, powiedz mi, o co chodzi.

— Ty wciąż pragniesz Mary! — krzyknął, a mnie zupełnie zamurowało. — Kiedy wychodziłem z łóżka, szeptałeś: "zostań, malutka"…

Nie mógł dokończyć, bo zmiażdżyłem jego wargi swoimi. Całowałem go ostro, mocno, a on mi się poddawał, wpuszczał mnie coraz dalej, a ja posiadałem go coraz bardziej i byłem coraz bliżej. Wciąż nie puszczałem jego rąk, miałem nad nim pełną kontrolę i Sherlock się temu nie sprzeciwiał. Oderwałem się od niego dopiero wtedy, kiedy zabrakło mi tchu. Obaj oddychaliśmy szybko w niewielkiej przestrzeni, która dzieliła nasze twarze.

— Nie pożądam nikogo innego. Chcę tylko ciebie. Nigdy jej tak nie nazywałem, więc pewnie to było "malutki". — Uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem go znów, tym razem łagodnie, "proszę, uwierz mi". Wypuściłem w końcu jego nadgarstki, a on zarzucił mi ramiona na szyję i pocałował krótko. — Jak mogłeś w ogóle tak pomyśleć.

Wróciliśmy do salonu. Sherlock pisał coś szybko na telefonie, ja posprzątałem w kuchni, otworzyłem okna w mieszkaniu i powycierałem kurz, mentalnie przygotowując się na zadanie pytań, które wisiały w powietrzu od wczoraj. Bałem się, autentycznie się bałem, ale miałem świadomość, że póki Sherlock mi tego wszystkiego nie wyjaśni, nasz związek - czy jakkolwiek będziemy to nazywać - nie miał szans istnieć. Skoro zaryzykowałem już tyle, tych kilka pytań nie powinno wiele zmienić. Wysprzątałem już chyba każdy kąt i nie miałem co dalej ze sobą począć. Wziąłem głębszy oddech, wszedłem do salonu i usiadłem w fotelu naprzeciwko Sherlocka.

— Chcesz pytać — odezwał się, choć nic jeszcze nie powiedziałem. Nie podnosił jednak wzroku znad telefonu. — Byłem na to przygotowany, dlatego zrobiłem sobie listę. — Wreszcie schował telefon do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

— Listę? — spytałem zdezorientowany.

— Odpowiedzi na pytania, które na pewno zadasz, oczywiście. — Odchrząknął. — A więc: to była mieszanka leków, antydepresanty, tak - nikotyna — mówił tak szybko, że ledwo byłem w stanie rozróżnić słowa, nie wspominając o dobieraniu do tych odpowiedzi pytań — pięć dni, psych…

— Sherlock — próbowałem się wtrącić.

—…psycholog, nie wiedział…

— Sherlock! — przerwałem mu wreszcie. — Nie chcę cię przesłuchiwać, chcę z tobą _porozmawiać_. Jak z normalnym człowiekiem.

Pierwszy raz uchwyciłem ułamek sekundy, gdy w jego oczach zagościła nostalgia i cierpienie, i samo to roztrzaskało moje serce na kawałki.

— Nie jestem normalny — powiedział cicho, a ja miałem wrażenie, że coś w mojej klatce eksplodowało, rozrywając mnie bólem.

Moment później klęczałem przed nim, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i całując ją.

— Jesteś normalny — szeptałem, łącząc nasze wargi. — Jesteś normalny, jesteś normalny, jesteś normalny.

— Nie jestem, John — jego głos załamywał się. — Nigdy nie będziesz miał ze mną życia, o jakim marzyłeś, bo ja nie umiem tak żyć, próbowałem, ale nigdy nie będę umiał…

— _Nie chcę_ żyć inaczej, skąd w ogóle ten pomysł? Nie wróciłbym, gdybym tak cholernie za tobą nie tęsknił, i nie całowałbym cię, gdybym potrzebował czegoś innego.

— A co jeśli ona wróci? Albo jeżeli trafi się inna, z którą będziesz mógł mieć dzieci i dom i…

— _To_ jest mój dom. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam, Sherlock. — Pocałowałem go jeszcze raz. — No chyba że to będzie Cindy Crawford, wtedy się zastanowię.

Uśmiechnął się, a po chwili obaj śmialiśmy się jak nienormalni, ja na klęczkach przed jego fotelem, Sherlock ramionami obejmując moją szyję.

— Czyli… to już na pewno? — zapytał, kiedy trochę się uspokoiliśmy.

— Na pewno. — Nic w życiu nie przyszło mi łatwiej niż wypowiedzenie tych słów.

Tym razem to Sherlock spoił nasze usta w powolnym pocałunku. Badał mnie, ciągle mnie odkrywał, a ja pozwalałem mu iść coraz dalej. Smakował pomarańczami i naszym śniadaniem, i czymś bardzo sherlockowym, niby ostrym, ale jednocześnie doskonale komponującym się z pozostałymi smakami. Był słodki; z zaskoczeniem odkrywałem, jak bardzo.

Mizialiśmy się z pół godziny, zanim w końcu zebrałem się i próbowałem wrócić do tematu. Leżeliśmy obaj na dywanie i może pozycja nie była najwygodniejsza, ale musiałem się w końcu dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

— Dlaczego brałeś te leki?

Sherlock stęknął. W tym momencie nawet jakbym siedział, skończyłbym na dywanie.

— Miały mi pomóc na… dekoncentrację.

Prychnąłem. Zdekoncentrowany Holmes. Dobry Jezu, to było mniej prawdopodobne niż brak powtórek w Boże Narodzenie.

— Powiedziałeś tej psycholog, że nie możesz się skoncentrować? — drążyłem, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

— Skąd wiesz, że to była kobieta?

— A nie?

— Tak, ale skąd wiedziałeś?

— Mało facetów idzie na psychologię. — Wzruszyłem ramionami. — Serio jej to powiedziałeś?

— Mhm — przytaknął. — Nie było trudno ją przekonać, nawet nie wykorzystywałem swoich umiejętności aktorskich.

— Coś o nich wiem — palnąłem i nagle zrobiło się ciężko. — Nie chodziło mi o…

— W porządku. Zresztą, wtedy też ich nie wykorzystywałem.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

— Przecież wiedziałeś, że to nie było pożegnanie.

— Nie wiedziałem. — Odwrócił głowę tak, by na mnie spojrzeć. — Nie miałem pewności, że to wszystko wyjdzie. A nawet jeśliby się udało, nie wiedziałem, czy uda mi się wyeliminować ludzi Moriarty'ego i nie zostać po drodze zabitym. Nie byłem pewny, czy mnie przyjmiesz z powrotem — dodał ciszej.

Pogładziłem jego twarz dłonią i przez chwilę obaj milczeliśmy.

— A Mycroft?

Spiął się nieznacznie.

— Pani Hudson ci mówiła? — Skinąłem głową. — Mycroft… jak zwykle wykorzystał swoją pozycję, żeby mieć nade mną kontrolę.

— Troszczył się… — próbowałem wtrącić.

— Nie mówię, że całkowicie niesłusznie, ale i tak przesadził.

— Więc dlaczego to… coś… podpisałeś?

Sherlock zacisnął wargi i przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

— Szantażował mnie.

— Czym? — Wiedziałem, że byłem już irytujący w tym swoim drążeniu, ale musiałem się dowiedzieć, a dzień spowiedzi był dzisiaj.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Tym, że dostaniesz doskonałą propozycję pracy w Stanach.

— …i już nigdy mnie nie zobaczysz — dodałem, bardziej sam do siebie niż do niego. Sherlock skinął tylko głową, a ja znów byłem nad nim, miażdżąc jego wargi kolejnym pocałunkiem. Nie mieściło mi się to wszystko w głowie; nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, jak wiele ten człowiek byłby w stanie dla mnie poświęcić. Pocałunek przechodził z ostrego w coraz wolniejszy, pełen uczucia i czułości, i potrzeby, którą wyczuwałem w każdym ruchu Sherlocka, tak jakby czekał na to wszystko od wielu lat. Jego dłonie wsunęły się pod moją koszulkę, przesuwały po mojej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Wreszcie rozdzieliłem nas na chwilę, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, i uniosłem ramiona do góry. Sherlock przez chwilę patrzył na mnie zaskoczony, ale szybko zrozumiał, co robiłem, i ściągnął moją koszulkę, samemu zrzucając z siebie marynarkę. Usiadłem pomiędzy jego biodrami okrakiem i zacząłem powoli rozpinać jego koszulę. Obserwował mnie uważnie, nie ruszając się. Odpiąłem ostatni guzik i delikatnie zsunąłem koszulę z jego ramion, pozwalając jej opaść swobodnie. Klęknąłem i Sherlock zrobił to samo. Całowałem i dotykałem go powoli, tak by mógł się do mnie przyzwyczaić. Moje dłonie zsuwały się od jego ramion, w dół po plecach, wracały do klatki piersiowej, masowały obojczyki; Sherlock ciągle był ostrożny i jakby nieśmiały, niepewnie dotykał mojej twarzy, jakby bał się, żeby mnie nie wystraszyć, nie wypłoszyć. Popchnąłem go z powrotem na plecy i znów nad nim górowałem, łącząc nasze usta w namiętnym, krótkim pocałunku, a potem schodząc z pocałunkami coraz niżej. Sherlock wplótł palce w moje włosy i zdawało mu się to podobać, bo gładził moją skórę coraz pewniej, czasem zaciskał też swoje długie palce na moich włosach; nieboleśnie, ale pobudzająco. Całowałem jego chudy brzuch, kiedy doszedłem do wniosku, że o jedną rzecz wciąż muszę zapytać.

— Dlaczego Jack się wyprowadził? — wyszeptałem, wracając do pieszczot.

— John… nie wiem, czy to jest najlepszy moment… — wysapał.

Przerwałem i uniosłem się, tak żeby nasze twarze znalazły się na jednej wysokości.

— Muszę wiedzieć.

— W porządku, ale… nie przerywaj. — Uśmiechnąłem się i znów zsunąłem w dół, ssąc i lekko przygryzając jedną brodawkę. — On chciał… związku… — jąkał się. Jego oddech był coraz szybszy, mogłem to wyczuć pod sobą. — A ja… nie chciałem… ani nie mogłem… och, _John_ … — Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest taki wrażliwy na dotyk. Mój uśmiech poszerzył się i na chwilę przestałem bawić się jego brodawkami, bo przestał mówić. Oblizał wargi. — Męczył mnie. Myślałem, że lubię jego towarzystwo. — Cholera, chyba właśnie znalazłem sposób na ujarzmienie Sherlocka Holmesa. Już czułem tego Pokojowego Nobla. — John… — Prychnąłem i pocałowałem jego brzuch. — W dodatku… chciał, żebym się do niego dopasowywał, a ja na początku to robiłem, bo… nie chciałem być sam. — Przestałem rozpinać jego spodnie i przesunąłem się w górę, żeby go pocałować. Miałem wrażenie, że z każdym pocałunkiem pragnął i potrzebował mnie coraz bardziej, i było w tym coś ogromnie poruszającego. Sherlock uniósł się lekko i ściągnąłem jego spodnie i majtki. — On nie był moim przyjacielem. Nikt poza tobą nie był.

Całowałem go, jedną dłonią gładząc jego penisa, dopóki nam obu nie zabrakło tchu. Przekroczyliśmy już granicę, której nie umieliśmy przekroczyć wcześniej. Z perspektywy czasu widziałem, że to wszystko było nam potrzebne - jego "samobójstwo", mój żal, te lata bez żadnego kontaktu - inaczej pewnie nie odkryłbym, że to, co czuję do Sherlocka, to nie zwykłe przywiązanie, a coś znacznie silniejszego i trwalszego, potrzebującego w moim sercu i umyśle zdecydowanie więcej miejsca. Rosło we mnie teraz tylko jedno pytanie i chociaż czułem, że znam na nie odpowiedź, chciałem usłyszeć to z jego ust.

Przysunąłem się, tak że prawie na nim leżałem, i odgarniając ciężkie, lekko zroszone potem włosy z jego twarzy, zapytałem:

— Od jak dawna na mnie czekałeś?

Sherlock spotkał moje spojrzenie dopiero po chwili, jakby zbierając w sobie tę odpowiedź.

— Od zawsze.

Pocałowałem go, czule i długo.

— Odwróć się — wyszeptałem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz! ;)

— Och, John… Tak, dobrze… _Mocniej_ , John… Taaak… Świetnie… Jesteś do tego stworzony…

Miałem ochotę mu powiedzieć, żeby się zamknął, ale z drugiej strony, otrzymywanie komplementów od Sherlocka Holmesa raczej nie zaliczało się do zjawisk zwyczajnych i codziennych, wolałem więc nie przerywać go, żeby równowaga we Wszechświecie nie została przypadkiem zachwiana.

Wymasowałem go _całego_. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że mój genialny detektyw-konsultant-kochanek może być tak spięty, a jednak - ciągle odkrywałem w nim nowe rzeczy. Zacząłem od długich mięśni łydek, przechodząc do ud i starając się skupić wzrok na mięśniach, a nie jego penisie, co było nie lada wyzwaniem; na szczęście Sherlock zamknął oczy, choć wcale nie byłem pewny, czy nie czuł mojego wygłodniałego spojrzenia na swojej męskości. Jeśli wiedział, nie skomentował, i byłem mu za to wdzięczny. Godzinę zajął mi porządny masaż pleców i to dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, w jak permanentnym stresie Sherlock musiał ciągle żyć, żeby doprowadzić swoje mięśnie do takiego stanu. Miałem nadzieję, że nie byłem jego główną przyczyną. Póki co nie zadawałem żadnych pytań, skupiając się na wykorzystywaniu mojej nieco zakurzonej wiedzy ze studiów i pozwalając się Sherlockowi w pełni odprężyć, zapisałem sobie jednak mentalną notatkę, żeby go o to zapytać w niedalekiej przeszłości. Czułem, jak ciało Sherlocka stopniowo się pode mną rozluźnia, a jego oddech wyrównuje, nawet mimo rzucanych od czasu do czasu uwag, w większej mierze - co było dla mnie nie lada zaskoczeniem - pozytywnych.

Kiedy skończyłem, całując jego kark, odwrócił się do mnie z szerokim, rozbrajającym uśmiechem na twarzy i wciąż zamkniętymi oczami. Słowo daję, nie wiem, jak ponad czterdziestoletni mężczyzna mógł zachować niewinność kociątka, ale Sherlockowi jakimś cudem się to udało. Oczywiście jeśli na moment z pamięci wymazałbym to, że kroił ludzi i zwierzęta na kawałki "dla nauki" i zostawiał te części w lodówce, i że skoczył…

— John? — Szlag. Pewnie mrugnąłem nerwowo. Albo wziąłem głębszy, niż powinienem, oddech. Cholera, nieważne, co mnie zdradziło, Sherlock _wiedział_.

— Przepraszam — wydusiłem, chociaż przecież nie miałem za co go przepraszać. Panika zaczynała przejmować nade mną kontrolę i nagle nie byłem w stanie się opanować, zupełnie jakby te wszystkie lata nie dzieliły mnie od wspomnień z szesnastego czerwca, kiedy trzymałem jego dłoń nie wyczuwając pulsu… Poczułem obejmujące mnie ramiona i chwilę potem wtulałem się w jego nagie ciało, próbując opanować drżenie.

Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu tak trwaliśmy, on siedząc na leżance, ja wciśnięty w jego ciepłe ramiona. Kiedy w końcu mnie wypuścił, spojrzał na mnie tylko krótko i zniknął w swojej sypialni, nie wychodząc do końca dnia.

* * *

 

Przez resztę popołudnia zdążyłem przejechać się do Sutton po podstawowe rzeczy i wrócić. Miałem jednak sporo wątpliwości, czy w ogóle zostawać na noc, przez dziwne zachowanie Sherlocka. Nie byłem pewny, czy w ogóle będzie mnie dzisiaj chciał widzieć w swoim łóżku. Do tej pory znałem jego humorki jedynie z punktu widzenia przyjaciela i współlokatora i nie miałem pojęcia, jak to będzie wyglądało teraz, kiedy awansowałem do stopnia kochanka. Równie dobrze może wygonić mnie z łóżka, a wtedy z powrotem będę musiał jechać do Sutton, bo niestety nie mogłem już sobie pozwolić na nieprzespane noce przed pracą. Wracałem na Baker Street z duszą na ramieniu, wyłączając radio, kiedy zabrzmiało "Będę na ciebie czekał"*. Jak zwykle wszystko przeciw mnie.

Było już koło ósmej, kiedy wszedłem do 221B, akompaniowany tym razem jedynie martwą ciszą. Westchnąłem w eter i poszedłem do kuchni tylko po to, żeby szybko zrezygnować z samodzielnego robienia kolacji i postanowić zamówić jedzenie na wynos. Przez chwilę planowałem zamówić najzwyklejszą i najtańszą pizzę, ale szybko wpadł mi do głowy pomysł zadzwonienia do ulubionej tajskiej restauracji Sherlocka. Szanse, że jedzenie poprawi mu humor, były w najlepszym wypadku mierne, ale postanowiłem wypróbować każdą możliwą metodę. Czterdzieści minut później dostawca puścił mi sygnał, a ja byłem pięćdziesiąt funtów biedniejszy. Ach, miłość.

Przez ułamek sekundy byłem zaskoczony własną myślą, która pojawiła się w moim własnym umyśle. Miłość. Otrząsnąłem się z nieistniejącego kurzu. Może to był już właściwy czas. Może powinienem mu to powiedzieć teraz i ostatecznie zakończyć ten cyrk między nami. Może tak będzie lepiej…

— Och, jedzenie. "Przez żołądek do serca", hm? Nie sądziłem, że posuniesz się do takich niskich zagrań.

Powinienem mu przyłożyć. W twarz. Krzesłem.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim tak gwałtownie, jak mój cudny detektyw pojawił się w salonie.

— Ty pieprzony dupku, wyłaź! — zacząłem się drzeć jak debil pod drzwiami jego sypialni. Cholera, co ja robiłem… Odchrząknąłem. — Sherlock — zacząłem spokojniej. — Wyjdź stamtąd. Proszę. — Żadnego odzewu. Mogłem się domyślić. Westchnąłem, wróciłem do kuchni, wziąłem obie porcje i usiadłem pod drzwiami, opierając się o nie plecami i zabierając do jedzenia.

Wystarczyło mi, że byłem wkurzony, wkurzony i głodny przelałoby czarę goryczy. — Trudno, poczekam. Czekałem trzy lata, pamiętasz? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jestem cierpliwy.  
Niespodziewanie drzwi drgnęły, a ja cudem uniknąłem wylądowania na plecach. Odwróciłem się nieznacznie, tak żeby móc kątem oka go widzieć, ale jednocześnie nie całkiem na niego patrząc.

Czekałem.

— Będziesz tak siedział na tej podłodze czy w końcu tu przyjdziesz?

Nie musiał mi dwa razy powtarzać. Zgarnąłem siebie i jedzenie i wskoczyłem do jego łóżka, ciągle nie do końca pewny, co się właściwie między nami rozgrywa. Sherlock oblizał wargi i wziął ode mnie styropianowe opakowanie. Wziąłem to za sygnał i powoli uniosłem dłoń, zbliżając ją do jego twarzy i gładząc szorstką cerę wciąż ostrożnie. Sherlock wypuścił oddech i chwilę później byłem nad nim i całowałem go z potrzebą, której sam bym w sobie nawet nie podejrzewał. Dłonie Sherlocka przesuwały się po mojej koszulce w dół, zaciskając na moich pośladkach. Cholera, on chyba nie sugerował seksu na zgodę?

Jedna dłoń zjechała niżej, głaszcząc wnętrze mojego uda.

Szlag, szlag, szlag.

Oderwałem się od niego i uśmiechnąłem lekko.

— Może najpierw zjedz?

Sherlock popatrzył na mnie dziwnie. O Boże, jestem żałosny.

Zsunąłem się z niego i poprawiłem nieistniejący kołnierzyk koszuli, oblizując wargi. Ciągle czułem na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie Sherlocka i nie wytrzymałem.

— Jasna cholera, Sherlock. Nie możemy tak… ot tak… — Zacząłem machać rękami jak kretyn. — Co dopiero przesiedziałeś cały wieczór w swojej sypialni bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu, a teraz chcesz mnie wziąć w obecności tajskiego żarcia. — Westchnąłem. — Musi być zachowana jakaś kolej rzeczy.

Sherlock prychnął. Czułem, co nadchodzi.

— Och, rozumiem. Może najpierw poproszę twoich rodziców o rękę, potem, jeśli łaskawie wyrażą zgodę, oczywiście, oświadczę ci się i weźmiemy ślub w małym kościółku nad oceanem. Zaprosimy twoją siostrę i Mycrofta w towarzystwie połowy agentów brytyjskiego wywiadu, to w końcu skromna uroczystość. W nocy przy zgaszonym świetle będziemy uprawiać grzeczny seks, a dziewięć miesięcy później…

— Dobra, dobra, starczy. — Denerwował mnie jak diabli i musiałem mu przerwać, bo miałem być zirytowany, a nie ledwo powstrzymywać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Jezu, co się stało z moim życiem. — Zjedz to pieprzone tajskie żarcie, bo pięćdziesiąt funtów posagu pójdzie na marne.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się połową ust, ale zaczął powoli przeżuwać wołowinę. W końcu jakiś sukces.

— Ale powiedz mi, John, co jest złego w dzisiaj?

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

— To najpierw powiedz, co się dziś ugryzło.

— Zapytałem pierwszy — zaperzył się.

— To nie przedszkole. — Przewróciłem oczami, a Sherlock mruknął. Zupełnie nie współpracował, niech go szlag.

— Chciałem ci dać czas.

— Czas na co, na miłość boską?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. Odstawiłem jedzenie ostrożnie i nakryłem jego dłoń swoją.

— Hej. — Zerknął na mnie. — Nie musisz unikać odpowiedzi, Sherlock. Właściwie wolałbym, żebyś niczego w sobie nie chował. — Wreszcie nasze spojrzenia się spotkały na dłużej niż tylko ułamek sekundy. Wyglądał, jakby był zmieszany, a ja w dalszym ciągu nie miałem pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić.

— Czas na przeżycie tego, co czułeś po moim samobójstwie, cokolwiek się dzisiaj znowu pojawiło. — Zacisnąłem dłoń mocniej na jego palcach nie w pełni świadomie. — Widziałem to, John. Nie chciałem tego widzieć.

— Nie możesz od tego uciec — wyszeptałem, czując pod powiekami znajome pieczenie łez. — Żaden z nas nie może.

— Wiem.

— Więc dlaczego próbujesz? — wciąż nie podnosiłem głosu ponad szept.

Zmiażdżył moje wargi własnymi, tak że całe powietrze opuściło moje płuca, zwątpienie umysł i niepokój serce. Sherlock był tu, tu i teraz, ze mną, mogłem go dotknąć i mogłem go całować, i przeszłość, jakakolwiek była, nie miała znaczenia przy teraźniejszości. Wczepiłem się dłońmi w jego koszulę, tak by być jeszcze bliżej i mieć go jeszcze więcej, i nagle stwierdziłem: pieprzyć kolejność i opanowanie. Jedną dłonią wciąż niemal desperacko miąłem jego koszulę, drugą zsuwając w dół, pod gumką od spodni. Pogładziłem jego penisa i Sherlock oderwał się ode mnie gwałtownie.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Boże, tak — wysapałem, a Sherlock znów spoił nasze usta, ledwo zanim zdążyłem skończyć. Całował mnie gwałtownie, tak jakbym za chwilę miał się rozmyślić. Nie wiedzieć kiedy w mojej dłoni znalazła się tubka lubrykantu. Sherlock otworzył usta szerzej i zaczynałem powoli przejmować kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, jednocześnie ściągając jego spodnie i majtki. Chwyciłem jego już twarde jądra i Sherlock jęknął w moje usta.

— Robiłeś to kiedyś? — wysapał.

— Byłem w wojsku — wydusiłem na jednym oddechu, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie moją odpowiedź. Sherlock skinął głową i ustawił się pode mną tak, że miałem idealny dostęp do jego tyłka. Zacząłem go całować tym razem powolniej, wsadzając w niego palec. Sherlock nagle stężał pod moim dotykiem.

— Nie jesteś przecież prawiczkiem — wyszeptałem, wysuwając palec, ale wciąż całując jego żuchwę i szyję.

— Tak.

— Wiesz, co robić. — Spojrzałem na niego krótko. Nie spotykał moich oczu. — Zrelaksuj się.

Sherlock znów tylko skinął głową, a ja wróciłem do przygotowywania go. Jego skóra smakowała cudownie, słona od pierwszych kropli potu i ciepła; nie mogłem oderwać od niego ust. Palce Sherlocka wplotły się w moje włosy i to jeszcze bardziej pobudzało. Powoli rozluźniał się, tak że mogłem dodać trzeci palec, wracając do całowania jego ust. Wspaniale kontrastowały z resztą ciała, słodkie i mokre, i, Boże, mógłbym tak trwać zawsze. Jego dłonie błądziły po moim kręgosłupie, zaciskały się na moich pośladkach i już samo to sprawiało, że byłem coraz boleśniej podniecony. Wysunąłem z niego palce, smarując swojego penisa pozostałością tubki, tylko połowicznie zdając sobie sprawę, że Sherlock naprawdę sobie folgował przez ostatnie lata. Napierałem powoli główką na jego wejście, a Sherlock zacisnął dłonie na moich włosach mocniej i potraktowałem to jako zaproszenie. Wszedłem w niego powoli, jeszcze nie całkowicie, dopasowując nas do siebie. Wysunąłem się i uderzyłem drugi raz. Sherlock znieruchomiał, a ja kompletnie zamarłem. Wysunąłem się z niego szybko, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi.

— Co się dzieje? — Zagryzł wargi. — Powiedz mi. — Pocałowałem jego policzek łagodnie. — Błagam, Sherlock.

— Przepraszam, John — powiedział cicho łamiącym się głosem. — Kontynuuj.

Zszedłem z niego i usiadłem obok, szybko zakładając slipki z powrotem, ignorując błagania mojego wciąż twardego penisa.

— Zwariowałeś? Nie będę cię gwałcił.

Nagle cały nastrój jakoś wyparował. Boże, ten człowiek nosił w sobie tak wiele wciąż nieodkrytych przeze mnie ran i sekretów, że coraz trudniej było mi cokolwiek przewidzieć.

— Przepraszam. — Odchrząknął, siadając obok mnie, ale na tyle daleko, że nasze ciała się nie dotykały. Zaczynało mnie kłuć w klatce piersiowej. Będę musiał dobrze to rozegrać. Tak żeby nie stała się żadna większa krzywda.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać. — Starałem się brzmieć spokojnie, choć czułem w sobie narastającą panikę. — Tylko, proszę, powiedz mi, co się dzieje, bo się martwię. — Dalej się nie odzywał ani na mnie nie patrzył. Cholera, miałem wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie mi serce. — Czy ktoś cię kiedyś zgwałcił? — Słowo ledwo przeszło mi przez usta. Wolałem sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, co zrobię, jeśli Sherlock powie "tak".

— Boże, nie. — Jeden kamień spadł mi z serca.

— Więc co się stało?

Westchnął.

— Kiedy Jack już się wyprowadzał, próbował… ale nic poważnego się nie stało, on tylko… ostatecznie nic mi nie zrobił…

Moja furia osiągnęła chyba najwyższy możliwy dla człowieka poziom. Ten typ wszedł z brudnymi buciorami w moje miejsce, a potem jeszcze _próbował zgwałcić Sherlocka_. Pierdolony Jack skrzywdził Sherlocka.

— Urwę mu jaja. — Chyba nie miałem tego powiedzieć nagłos, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Moje dłonie zaczęły się trząść więc zacisnąłem je w pięści. Wstałem z łóżka.

— John. — Prawdopodobnie się podniósł, nie byłem już nawet pewny, jedyne, co widziałem, to moje dłonie zaciskające się wokół szyi tego fagasa. Czułem, jakby całe moje ciało płonęło żywym ogniem. Niech go tylko dostanę w swoje ręce… Gorzko wszystkiego pożałuje… Zrobię mu z twarzy jesień średniowiecza, tak że sam siebie nie rozpozna w lustrze… Niech go tylko…

Nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy ramiona Sherlocka owinęły się wokół mnie. Czułem, jak zostaję pociągnięty do mocnego uścisku.

— Proszę, John — wyszeptał, kładąc brodę na mojej głowie. W tym momencie nienawidziłem tej różnicy wzrostu, która między nami była.

— Puść mnie, Sherlock — wysapałem, wciąż nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. — Puść mnie, albo sam będę musiał się uwolnić, przy okazji być może robiąc ci krzywdę.

— Szsz — szepnął, przyciskając mnie do swojego ciała jeszcze mocniej i gładząc moje włosy. Powoli mój oddech uregulował się i nie rozsadzało mnie tak od środka, ale wciąż byłem wściekły. — Okej?

— Okej — westchnąłem, a Sherlock wypuścił mnie z objęć, cmokając łagodnie moje usta. — Ale dalej nie mieści mi się to w głowie. — Sherlock opadł na kanapę, zajął się wysyłaniem esemesów i nawet nie byłem pewien, czy mnie słucha, ale nie potrafiłem przestać mówić. — Jak on w ogóle… Jak mógł… — bełkotałem, sam właściwie nie wiedząc, co chciałem powiedzieć.

— Naprawdę nic się nie stało, John, posunął się za daleko, ale byłem w stanie sobie z nim poradzić — odpowiedział Sherlock nawet na mnie nie patrząc.

— Nic się…?! Masz _traumę_ , człowieku, jak możesz mówić, że nic się nie stało?! — Czułem, jak gniew ponownie we mnie wzrasta. Sherlock najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że prawie padł ofiarą gwałtu. — Ten typ powinien pójść do…

— Obiecaj, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz — usłyszałem nagle ostry głos Sherlocka. To nie była prośba. Oblizałem wargi, spotykając jego spojrzenie.

— Dobrze, ale…

— Bez żadnych "ale". To koniec tego tematu. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym, ja to usunę, a ty…

Pokręciłem głową i usiadłem koło niego na kanapie, kładąc jego nogi na moich udach.

— Możesz okłamywać swoją świadomość, ale to zapisało się już w podświadomości, Sherlock. Unikanie tematu nic nie zmieni.

Podniósł się i przeszedł parę kroków po mieszkaniu. Mogłem dostrzec, że był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. W końcu zatrzymał się twarzą do okna, tak że mogłem podziwiać jego wciąż nagie plecy.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Nie wiesz, jak funkcjonuje mój mózg, John, więc proszę, nie wypowiadaj się na ten temat.

Normalnie coś bym mu odburknął, ale teraz wiedziałem lepiej, że złośliwość Sherlocka nie jest kierowana jego charakterem, tylko stresem po urazie, z którym nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Podszedłem do niego ostrożnie i objąłem go w talii, całując jego obojczyk. Po mojej złości nie było śladu. Miałem ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia, Jacka mogłem zamordować później.

— Przejdziemy przez to razem, tylko pozwól mi sobie pomóc.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, ale czułem, jak jego ciało się rozluźnia.

* * *

 

Przez kilka kolejnych dni sprawy nabrały jako-takiej normy: ja chodziłem grzecznie do pracy, Sherlock spędzał dnie na wykonywaniu jakichś dziwacznych eksperymentów na muchówkach, w które, dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego, wolałem nie wnikać. Wszystko było w normie, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, dopóki któregoś dnia, wracając akurat na Baker Street po pracy, nie zobaczyłem na wyświetlaczu telefonu numeru Grega Lestrade'a.

— Watson. — Odebrałem, starając się brzmiąc, tak jakbym nie wiedział, kto do mnie dzwoni.

— Hej, John, tu Greg.

— Och, czołem. Co słychać?

— Przepraszam, jeśli ci przeszkadzam, nie dzwoniłbym, ale… — zaczął, oczywiście ignorując standardowe pytanie o sprawy codzienne. Miło z jego strony. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że zaczynałem się niepokoić. Lestrade nigdy nie dzwonił bez powodu, a kiedy już dzwonił, to tym powodem zawsze był Sherlock. Dobry Boże, mam nadzieję, że był grzeczny… — Pisałem do Sherlocka już parę razy, bo miałem kilka, ekhm, interesujących dla niego spraw, ale od paru dni albo mi nie odpisuje, albo mówi, że nie może. Czy z nim wszystko, no, okej? — Zatkało mnie i przez jakieś pół minuty nie byłem w stanie się odezwać. Sherlock faktycznie nie wychodził na sprawy, ale byłem święcie przekonany, że po prostu nie ma dla niego nic ciekawego, albo że Lestrade wziął sobie od niego wolne… Cholera jasna. — John?

— A, tak, uhm, tak, jest po prostu… zajęty… prowadzi jakieś badania…

— Ach. — Lestrade nie brzmiał na przekonanego. Sam też nie byłem przekonany, szlag by to. — Mam nadzieję, że szybko wróci, bo czasem… ciężko tu bez niego. Przyzwyczajenie już, chyba, nie?

— Taak — odpowiedziałem jak ostatni kretyn.

— Okej, dzięki, John, i do usłyszenia!

Dzięki Bogu, że nie zapraszał mnie tym razem na piwo, bo spędziłbym kolejnych kilka minut na ustalaniu szczegółów spotkania, które i tak nigdy nie dojdzie do skutku. Zamiast tego, ten czas mogłem poświęcić na zastanawianie się i zamartwianie na śmierć. Może nie powinienem zostawiać go samego w domu… Powinienem z nim być. Jestem takim idiotą. jak w ogóle mogłem pozwolić mu siedzieć w domu? Szlag.

Dojechałem do domu i na trzęsących się nogach wszedłem do środka. _Uspokój się. Udawaj, że o niczym nie wiesz. Graj powoli i ostrożnie_ , powtarzałem sobie, ale jakoś nie byłem w stanie wprowadzić myśli w czyn. Byłem zbyt zdenerwowany, cholera jasna, żeby w cokolwiek grać. Szczególnie jeśli partnerem do gry miał być Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock siedział w kuchni, pochylony nad mikroskopem. Położyłem obok niego siatkę z zakupami.

— Hej. — Nie odpowiedział, czego oczywiście się spodziewałem, dlatego nie poddawałem się. — Jak idzie eksperyment? — Dalej zero reakcji. Okej, dam radę. — Pewnie dobrze. — Wyjąłem obiad z lodówki i wstawiłem na kuchenkę. — Nie masz żadnych spraw?

— Lestrade do ciebie dzwonił. — Nawet nie udawał, że pyta.

Pieprzony dupek.

— Nie, dlaczego…

— Och, John, chociaż nie kłam.

Westchnąłem.

— Tak, dzwonił. Dlaczego siedzisz w domu?

— Nic interesującego.

— Chociaż nie kłam. — Przewróciłem oczami.

— Nic. Interesującego — powtórzył dobitniej i zrozumiałem, że to miało zakończyć naszą rozmowę. Pomieszałem ryż w garnku, wyłączyłem gaz i nałożyłem dwie porcje, podsuwając jedną Sherlockowi; nie za blisko, cholera wie, czy te muchówki wciąż nie były żywe.

— Zjedz — powiedziałem lekko zrezygnowanym tonem.

— Nie jestem głodny.

— _Sherlock_.

Wreszcie podniósł na mnie wzrok.

— Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty powtarzać ci wszystko dwa razy, John. Powiedziałem: nie jestem głodny. Czy mógłbyś łaskawie zająć się swoimi sprawami i dać mi pracować? — powiedział w swojej maksymalnej szybkości.

Och, więc to tak?

— Okej, w porządku. — Wzruszyłem ramionami i zająłem się obiadem. Chciałem dodać coś jeszcze, ale nie było sensu. Zresztą, lepiej, żeby Sherlock okazywał jakiekolwiek emocje, niż chował wszystko w sobie. Może mimo wszystko to był jakiś postęp.

Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie do końca dnia. Sherlock nie wychodził z kuchni, ja zająłem się porządkowaniem na powrót swoich rzeczy. Sherlock zrobił mi miejsce w swojej szafie, więc raczej nie musiałem się spodziewać eksmisji, przynajmniej w najbliższych dniach; chociaż - z nim nigdy niczego nie można było być pewnym.

Wieczorem usiadłem przed telewizorem, tak żeby mieć na Sherlocka oko. Wyglądał jak posąg; pochylony nad tym cholernym mikroskopem, zupełnie nieruchomy. Westchnąłem sam do siebie. Powinienem jeszcze zdecydować, co z pracą. Nie było szansy, że Amanda da mi urlop, więc kwestia dotyczyła tylko tego, czy się zwalniam czy nie. Nie chciałem zostawiać Sherlocka samego, z drugiej strony, przy jego obecnym rozdrażnieniu, mężuś w domu nie wyglądał na dobre rozwiązanie.

Ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, że jutro poproszę o wypowiedzenie. Trudno, Sherlock jakoś będzie musiał znieść moją obecność.

Wziąłem szybki prysznic i po krótkiej wewnętrznej bitwie położyłem się w łóżku Sherlocka. Pewnie i tak dziś nie będzie spał, albo…

Nagle drzwi rozsunęły się i stanął w nich półnagi mężczyzna, owinięty tylko w ręcznik.

Sherlock odchrząknął. Nie spuszczałem jednak z niego wzroku.

— Mogę spać na kanapie, jeśli chcesz.

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Przebiegł po całym moim ciele wzrokiem kilka razy, a ja starałem się wytrzymać jego spojrzenie.

— Możesz zostać — odezwał się w końcu. Jego głos był perfekcyjnie, niemal pedantycznie neutralny, tak że nie mogłem z niego zupełnie nic wyczytać. Westchnąłem cicho i przesunąłem się.

Sherlock rozwiesił ręcznik na drzwiach, założył slipki i wsunął się do łóżka, odwracając do mnie plecami. Zagryzłem dolną wargę i przysunąłem się nieco bliżej; nie zareagował. Uniosłem lekko ramię, ale szybko je opuściłem i odsunąłem się. Może nie powinienem go denerwować. Wszystko po kolei. Powoli. Odwróciłem się i westchnąłem, prawdopodobnie nieco za głośno, ale miałem to gdzieś.

— Idiota — usłyszałem szept przy swoim uchu i ciepłe ramię Sherlocka obejmujące mnie. Przykryłem jego dłoń swoją i zasnąłem niemal natychmiast.

* * *

 

Rano pojechałem do kliniki tylko po to, żeby złożyć wypowiedzenie. Amanda patrzyła na mnie dziwnie, ale, chwała Bogu, nie zadawała pytań. Zgodziła się nawet na zwolnienie bez okresu wypowiedzenia, więc trzy godziny po tym, jak wyjechałem z domu, byłem już z powrotem.

— Sherlock? — zawołałem, ale odpowiedziała mi pustka. Przeszedłem przez całe mieszkanie. Wyglądało na to, że w końcu postanowił wyjść.

_Gdzie jesteś?_

_Sprawa._ — odpisał niemal natychmiast. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

_Mam przyjechać?_

_Niekoniecznie._

Cholera, co on znowu odstawiał?

Poszedłem do kuchni, zrobiłem sobie herbaty i zająłem się przeglądaniem zeszłotygodniowej prasy. Nawet się nie zorientowałem, kiedy zegar wybił trzecią. Przeszedłem znów po mieszkaniu, jakby Sherlock jakimś cudem miał się do niego w międzyczasie teleportować, a później zająłem się gotowaniem obiadu. O czwartej Sherlocka wciąż nie było, a ja zupełnie straciłem apetyt. Często znikał na sprawach, ale zawsze ciągnął mnie ze sobą, albo przynajmniej pisał, co robi, a teraz nic, żadnego narzekania na Andersona czy marudzenia, żebym przyjechał, wręcz przeciwnie - Sherlock ewidentnie nie chciał, żebym mu towarzyszył. Połapać się w jego zachowaniu to naprawdę nie lada wyczyn. Nie byłem pewny, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie osiągnąć stan świadomości, w którym albo mam wybryki Sherlocka w nosie, albo go rozumiem.

Pewnie nigdy.

Włączyłem telewizor i do dwudziestej udawało mi się w miarę nie przejmować. Ale kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, mój niepokój urósł do rozmiarów, których już nie umiałem ignorować.

 _Kiedy wracasz?_ — napisałem i przez kolejnych trzydzieści minut wpatrywałem się martwym wzrokiem w ekran telefonu, czekając na odpowiedź.

_Sprawa, John._

Wypuściłem oddech i wściekłem się. Znowu sobie ze mną pogrywał… Tym razem jednak nie miałem zamiaru mu odpuścić, przynajmniej nie tak łatwo jak… zawsze. Szlag.

_Napisz mi przynajmniej gdzie jesteś, bo się martwię._

_Londyn._

Cholerny dupek.

_Dzwonię do Lestrade'a._

Miałem świadomość, że zachowuję się gorzej niż zazdrosna żona, ale zupełnie mnie to nie obchodziło.

Nic mi nie odpisywał, więc wybrałem numer Grega.

— Greg?

— Och, John, i jak tam? Udało ci się wygonić księżniczkę do Yardu?

Mogłem przysiąc, że moje serce zatrzymało się.

— Ach, to… nie, ciągle much… badania… Co tam?

Przez chwilę nie było odpowiedzi.

— Wszystko w porządku, John?

Nagle poczułem, że nie powinienem kłamać.

— Nie wiem. Dzwonię, bo Sherlocka nie ma w domu, wyszedł i napisał, że na sprawę, więc myślałem, że jest z tobą…

— Nie, John, nie było go tu, nie kontaktował się ze mną.

— Szlag.

— Czekaj, zaraz będę.

Rozłączyłem się.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I will wait by Mumford and sons ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pięknie dziękuje za komentarze, może nie widać, ale naprawdę ogromnie mnie motywują ;) Tak cicho dodam, że przed nami dwa najważniejsze rozdziały, także wena na pewno się przyda... :> Tymczasem zapraszam do lektury.

Do czasu, gdy Lestrade pojawił się w drzwiach, byłem już kompletnym wrakiem. Zdążyłem wymyślić już dziesięć czarnych scenariuszy, wszystkie równie prawdopodobne, i przeanalizować je tyle razy, że robiło mi się słabo. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że sam nie mogłem nic zrobić - musiałem zaangażować Grega. Albo Mycrofta. Z dwojga złego zdecydowanie wolałem poczciwego inspektora, choć nie oszukiwałem się - zdawałem sobie sprawę, że Mycroft wkrótce dowie się o zaginięciu brata. Jego pojawienie się na Baker Street było tylko kwestią czasu.

— John. — Wymieniliśmy z Lestrade'em krótki uścisk dłoni. — I co? Dalej nie odpowiada?

— Dzwoniłem czternaście razy i wysłałem pewnie z tyle samo wiadomości, żadnej reakcji.

— Cholera. — Lestrade wyglądał na autentycznie zdenerwowanego, co wcale nie poprawiało mojego stanu psychicznego. — Nie bardzo wiem, co możemy teraz zrobić, John. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że chłopaków mogę wysłać dopiero po dwudziestu czterech godzinach od zaginięcia?

— Tak — westchnąłem.

— Szukanie na własną rękę możemy sobie od razu odpuścić, przy nim to bez sensu… — Lestrade opadł na fotel naprzeciwko mnie. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i zacząłem gładzić swoje włosy, tak jak dotykał ich jeszcze paręnaście godzin wcześniej Sherlock… Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, a później usłyszałem głos Grega: — Ale zaraz, jak ty się tu w ogóle znalazłeś?

Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że Lestrade przecież nic nie wiedział o… niczym. Nawet nie próbowałem kłamać.

— Pogodziliśmy się. Spotkaliśmy się na paru kolacjach, rozmawialiśmy i okazało się, że obaj wciąż się potrzebujemy, jakkolwiek mocno chciałbym, uhm, chciałem to wtedy od siebie odsuwać. Potem Sherlock nafaszerował się psychotropami i tydzień leżał półprzytomny w mojej dawnej sypialni. Przyjechałem tu, znalazłem go i zdałem sobie sprawę, obaj sobie zdaliśmy, że przez cały ten czas, od samego początku, chcieliśmy być więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi, więc… zostałem na dłużej. W jego sypialni. — Lestrade patrzył na mnie z otwartymi ustami. Zmarszczyłem brwi. — Co?

— Czyli… wy wcześniej nic nie-- ten? Tak kompletnie?

Uśmiechnąłem się żenująco.

— Przecież mówiliśmy, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Jakby ktoś wam wierzył. — Greg przewrócił oczami. — To jak na siebie patrzyliście, jak blisko siebie staliście, jak bardzo przeżyłeś jego — odchrząknął — śmierć, John… W Yardzie nigdy nawet nie było zakładów, wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że się tu pieprzycie jak króliki.

Nawet nie próbowałem sobie wyobrazić swojej miny.

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, aż w końcu przypomniałem sobie, że z tego wszystkiego nawet nie zaproponowałem Gregowi herbaty.

— Napijesz się czegoś? — zapytałem, przecierając twarz dłońmi.

— Nie, dzięki. — Przeczesał krótkie włosy dłonią. — Ale wracając do naszego tematu…

— Tak.

— Nie wiem, czy jest sens, żebym teraz tu z tobą siedział, John. Rano, oczywiście jeśli do tego czasu Sherlock nie wróci, zgłosisz zaginięcie i zaczniemy poszukiwania. Póki co spróbuj o tym nie myśleć. Robił już gorsze rzeczy. — Nagle przed moimi oczami pojawił się obraz jego martwego ciała, rozbitej czaszki, wszystko we krwi, chodnik zabarwiony na bordowo… Przymknąłem powieki i musiałem zasłonić oczy dłonią. Lestrade nie powinien mnie takiego widzieć. — Trzymaj się, stary. Odprowadzę się do drzwi.

— Do zobaczenia — rzuciłem za nim, ale chyba już mnie nie słyszał.

Do końca dnia kręciłem się po mieszkaniu bez sensu. W pewnym momencie nawet ubrałem się i chciałem wyjść go szukać, ale szybko porzuciłem ten niedorzeczny pomysł; Sherlock mógł być dosłownie wszędzie. W ciągu dnia wysłałem jeszcze kilka wiadomości i dzwoniłem parę razy, wciąż bez odzewu. Wieczorem zaparzyłem melisę, położyłem się w łóżku Sherlocka i leżałem.

Nie spałem całą noc.

* * *

 

Greg zadzwonił kilka minut po siódmej.

— Hej, John, jak tam?

— Dalej nic — westchnąłem.

— Dobra, to chodź do Yardu. Złożysz zawiadomienie i zaczniemy poszukiwania.

— Będę za jakieś pół godziny.

Założyłem na siebie pierwszy z brzegu sweter, półświadomie rejestrując, że ten jest Sherlocka ulubiony. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz i machnąłem po taksówkę.

— Do Scotland Yardu, proszę — powiedziałem kierowcy. Skinął głową i ruszyliśmy.

Jechaliśmy jakąś inną drogą, ale nie miałem siły ani głowy się nad tym zastanawiać. Może na mieście były korki, kto tam wiedział. Wolałem myśleć o tym, że mogę już nigdy nie zobaczyć Sherlocka. Boże, nawet nie byłem sobie w stanie tego wyobrazić. Nie po tym wszystkim, co się między nami wydarzyło. Jezu, byleby tylko żył…

Nie komentowałem drogi, którą wybrał taksówkarz, dopóki nie minęliśmy Scotland Yardu.

— Przepraszam… — odchrząknąłem. — Minęliśmy…

— Mycroft Holmes chce pana widzieć.

Westchnąłem głęboko. Nie było sensu zmuszać kierowcy, żeby się teraz zatrzymał; Mycroft i tak znalazłby sposób, żeby mnie porwać.

— Jakby nie mógł zadzwonić.

Mężczyzna nie odzywał się więcej.

Podjechaliśmy pod doskonale znany mi Diogenes Club. Na palcach przeszedłem przez lobby, starając się trzymać moje nerwy na wodzy, i wparowałem do gabinetu Holmesa starszego.

— Do kurwy nędzy…

— John — ton Mycrofta był jak zwykle pusty i opanowany — usiądź.

Cholerny dupek.

Usiadłem w skórzanym fotelu przed jego biurkiem, tylko przelotnie myśląc o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się od czasu, gdy siedziałem tu ostatnim razem.

— Nie zamierzam tu długo siedzieć, mam ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia, oczywiście związane z twoim bratem, więc jakbyś mógł się streszczać…

— Właśnie w tej sprawie cię zaprosiłem. — Prychnąłem. Ciężko było nazwać porwanie mnie "zaproszeniem". — Zdaje się, że wybierałeś się do Scotland Yardu.

— Jakbyś nie wiedział — warknąłem.

— A także, że wczoraj, około godziny ósmej wieczorem, był u ciebie detektyw inspektor Gregory Lestrade. — Nawet nie chciałem się pytać, ile kamer znów zamontował na Baker Street. Prawdę mówiąc, miałem to zupełnie gdzieś. Chciałem tylko wyjść, znaleźć Sherlocka, stłuc go i wrócić do domu. Popatrzyłem na Mycrofta wyzywająco. Uśmiechnął się połową ust. — Te dwa wydarzenia pozwalają mi wysnuć wniosek, że planujesz zawiadomić policję o zaginięciu Sherlocka.

— Niezbyt powalająca dedukcja.

Mycroft zmierzył mnie wzrokiem.

— Nie możesz tego zrobić, John. To znaczy, oczywiście — roześmiał się, a mój gniew wzrósł niekontrolowanie — możesz, natomiast szczerze bym tego kroku odradzał, gdyż byłaby to z twojej strony jedynie strata czasu, John. Wszcząłem już własne poszukiwania, angażowanie policji jest zdecydowanie zbędne.

— Pozwolisz, że będę miał na ten temat inne zdanie — wysyczałem przez zęby. — To wszystko? Naprawdę chciałbym już wyjść. — Podniosłem się z fotela.

— Odwołam to zawiadomienie, jeśli je złożysz.

Opadłem znów na fotel.

— Nie możesz. — Mycroft uśmiechnął się tylko. — Dlaczego?

— Z całą pewnością jesteś świadom mojej i Sherlocka, hm, relacji…

— Umowy. — Nagle wszystko stało się oczywiste. — Jestem świadom waszej umowy. Nie chcesz, żeby Lestrade wiedział.

— Och, detektyw inspektor, z całym poszanowaniem, jest tutaj najmniej istotny. Jednakże gwiazda Sherlocka wciąż świeci jasno, dlatego angażowanie służb publicznych w nasze małe… przygody nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Wolałbym, żeby to pozostało między mną i Sherlockiem. I tobą, w tej sytuacji, oczywiście.

Westchnąłem ciężko.

— W porządku, ale pod jednym warunkiem. — Mycroft uniósł lewą brew. — Masz mnie informować o poszukiwaniach na bieżąco. I wysłać samochód, kiedy Sherlock się odnajdzie.

Twarz Mycrofta stała się jeszcze bardziej poważna, choć nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe.

— Oczywiście.

* * *

 

Wiedziałem, że Mycroft pewnie urządza sobie z moich poczynań reality show, ale musiałem zadzwonić do Grega i wyjaśnić mu sytuację. Nie zamierzałem jeszcze przed nim wyjść na kretyna.

— Napijesz się czegoś? — zapytałem neutralnie.

— John, cholera, co jest grane? — walnął od razu. Cóż, przynajmniej był bezpośredni.

Westchnąłem pod nosem i usiadłem w fotelu Sherlocka, czując skręcanie w żołądku. Szlag by to.

— Mycroft mnie dzisiaj zgarnął, kiedy akurat jechałem do Yardu. Powiedział, że policja przyciągnie reporterów, i chociaż chciałbym, żeby choć raz pieprzony Holmes nie miał racji, to on chyba niestety się nie myli, Greg.

Lestrade westchnął ciężko.

— Więc co robimy?

Przetarłem twarz dłońmi. Żebym to wiedział.

— Mycroft powiedział, że jego służby się tym zajmą. — Spotkałem spojrzenie Lestrade'a. — Nie wiem, Greg. Nie mogę tak siedzieć i nic nie robić, ale nie mogę też nic zrobić. Pozostaje tylko czekać, ale to mnie wykończy.

— Raczej nic innego nam nie pozostaje — westchnął Gregory i wstał z fotela. — Wybacz, John, ale muszę wracać do pracy. Daj znać, jeśli coś się wyjaśni.

— Okej.

Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i wyszedł.

Nic nie wyjaśniało się przez następny tydzień.

* * *

 

Po siedmiu dniach nieobecności Sherlocka wyglądałem jak żywy trup. Spałem, w sumie, może osiem godzin, nie jadłem i nie wychodziłem z mieszkania. Byłem sam na siebie wściekły, że pozwoliłem Holmesowi tak się omotać, ale nic nie potrafiłem z tym zrobić. Chciałem tylko, żeby wrócił do domu.

Wpatrywałem się akurat martwym wzrokiem w ekran telewizora, kiedy usłyszałem sygnał wiadomości. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięgnąłem po telefon.

_Jest w drodze na Baker Street, więc przypuszczam, że nie będę Cię niepokoił. MH_

Przeczytałem to krótkie zdanie kilka razy, zanim pozwoliłem sobie wziąć głębszy oddech. Sherlock żył. Najprawdopodobniej był też cały, bez uszczerbków na zdrowiu.

Póki co.

Wziąłem szybki prysznic, ubrałem się w zwykłą koszulkę i jeansy i stanąłem przed oknem, za firanką, żeby Sherlock nie mógł mnie zauważyć z dołu. Czarne BWM podjechało pod Baker Street po jakichś dwudziestu minutach. Przymknąłem oczy, wygładziłem włosy i ubranie, wziąłem głębszy oddech i czekałem. Usłyszałem pewne, spokojne kroki Sherlocka na schodach i chwilę później drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się. Oblizałem wargi, ale nie poruszyłem się nawet o milimetr, wciąż uparcie wlepiając wzrok w szybę, zaparowaną moim przyśpieszonym oddechem.

Zatrzymał się. Wciąż się nie odwracałem.

— John — powiedział nieco ciszej niż normalnie.

— Możesz sobie odgrzać obiad od pani Hudson — odchrząknąłem, w duchu przeklinając swój głos za złamanie się w najważniejszym momencie. — Jest w lodówce.

Przez moment nie ruszał się, a potem usłyszałem, jak podchodzi kilka kroków naprzód. Przełknąłem gorzką ślinę.

— John, ja…

— Nie odzywaj się do mnie. — Machinalnie zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Czułem, że jest coraz bliżej mnie.

— John…

Niespodziewanie poczułem jego dłoń na ramieniu. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie.

— Nie dotykaj mnie! — ryknąłem. — Nie odzywaj się do mnie, Sherlock, po prostu nie mów. Mam po dziurki w nosie ciebie i twojego zachowania, i twoich tłumaczeń. Co powiesz mi tym razem? Zresztą wszystko jedno, prawda? Wiesz, co chcę usłyszeć. Przeprosisz i powiesz, że nie zamierzałeś znikać na tak długo, a potem będziesz udawać, że nic się nie stało,bo doskonale wiesz, że i tak za tobą pójdę. Ale dosyć tego, dość. Nie traktujesz mnie poważnie, a ja jestem już zbyt zmęczony na tego typu związek, rozumiesz? Gdyby to wydarzyło się wtedy, dziesięć lat temu, może twoje zachowanie by przeszło, ale nie teraz.

— John…

— Nie — przerwałem mu, dysząc tak ciężko, jakbym przebiegł co najmniej maraton. — Ja potrzebuję czegoś… kogoś stabilnego. Silnej relacji. Z tobą nie mogę być niczego pewny, nigdy nie będę mógł. Taki już jesteś i głupotą było sobie wyobrażać, że się dla mnie zmienisz, tylko pod tym jednym względem. — Potrząsnąłem głową krótko, gorzkim śmiechem tłumiąc szloch. Przetarłem oczy. — Idź zjedz, ja pójdę się spakowa…

Nie byłem pewny, jak to się stało, ale nagle zostałem przyciśnięty do tego nieszczęsnego okna. Sherlock oddychał szybko milimetry od mojej twarzy, rozbierając mnie tym ostrym, przenikającym spojrzeniem, coraz mocniej wciskając w szkło. A potem jego wargi zmiażdżyły moje i choć na początku nie chciałem, miałem mu pokazać, że się nie dam, że tym razem się postawię… musiałem mu ulec. Całował mnie z taką pasją i namiętnością, że nie umiałem go odtrącić. Oderwał się ode mnie dopiero, gdy nam obu zabrakło tchu.

— Nigdzie nie idziesz. — Pocałował mnie znów, tym razem czulej, tak że prawie wtopiłem się w to szkło. — Proszę.

Przymknąłem powieki i wziąłem kilka głębszych oddechów. Obaj zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że na dłuższą metę bez niego nie wytrzymam. Ale Sherlock na pewno wiedział też, że nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło.

— Puść mnie, Sherlock — powiedziałem cicho, nie patrząc na niego w obawie, że zobaczyłbym w jego oczach to, co Sherlock na pewno czuł, ale nie umiał wyrazić w słowach. Odsunął się powoli.

— Proszę, John.

— Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć.

Przeszedłem obok niego, na chwilę zatrzymując się, by lekko dotknąć jego ramienia.

* * *

 

Spakowałem tylko dwie koszulki, kosmetyki i bieliznę. Nie oszukiwałem się - nie było szansy, żebym wytrzymał bez Sherlocka dłużej niż dwa dni. Jednak w naszym przypadku wytrzymywanie bez siebie w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę i Sherlock z całą pewnością był tego świadomy. Miałem mu pokazać, że akcje mają swoje konsekwencje. Nawet jeśli nie byłem w stanie go opuścić, powinienem zrobić cokolwiek, co dałoby takie wrażenie. Na Sherlocka terapia inna niż wstrząsowa zwyczajnie nie działała.

Kiedy wyszedłem, Sherlock siedział w swoim fotelu, wyprostowany, wzrok wlepiony w okno, do którego przed minutami mnie przyszpilał. Przez chwilę stałem tylko w progu, niezdolny, by się poruszyć. Chciałem mu powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo mnie rani, raz za razem, i jak boli mnie to, że mi nie ufa. Jak bardzo boję się, że któregoś dnia naprawdę zniknie, i nie pozostanie mi po nim nic poza gorzkim wspomnieniem. Jak mocno chciałbym przestać obawiać się o przyszłość. Jak okropnie za nim tęsknię i jak bardzo nie chcę go zostawiać, i jak bardzo boli mnie to, że muszę, chociaż to tylko kilka dni, bo nie umiałbym zostawić go na stałe. Że go kocham.

Sherlock odwrócił głowę i nasze oczy spotkały się.

Milczeliśmy, przytrzymując nawzajem swoje spojrzenia, jeszcze kilka minut. Przełknąłem ślinę i wyszedłem, porażony siłą wszystkiego, co nie zostało wypowiedziane.

* * *

 

Wyszedłem na Baker Street, wsiadłem do mojego znienawidzonego samochodu i pojechałem przed siebie. Nie miałem żadnego pomysłu, gdzie się zatrzymać. Mogłem oczywiście wrócić do domu w Sutton, ale wizja spędzenia tam choć jednej nocy… Nie, nie mogłem wrócić do Sutton. Zresztą Sherlock na pewno podejrzewał, że właśnie tam ucieknę. Westchnąłem i wstukałem w nawigację adres najbliższego Orbisa, kiedy do głowy przyszedł mi zdecydowanie lepszy pomysł.

— Greg.

— John? Słyszałem, że Sherlock wrócił… Wszystko ok?

— Tak, tak, wrócił… Słuchaj, mógłbym prosić cię o przysługę?

— Jasne, stary, wal jak w dym.

* * *

 

— Czekaj, John, bo czegoś nie rozumiem. Skoro nie chcesz odchodzić, to czemu to robisz?

Przekręciłem się w fotelu i wziąłem łyk ciepłej herbaty. Greg oczywiście zgodził się, żebym u niego przenocował, chociaż nie ukrywał zdziwienia.

— Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz, Sherlock pewnie też podejrzewa, ale… Chcę, żeby przez chwilę poczuł się tak jak ja, Greg. Żeby zrozumiał, co to znaczy bać się o najbliższą sobie osobę. Bać się, że nie wróci. Inaczej tego nie zrozumie.

Potrzebowałem trochę czasu dla siebie, natomiast nie chciałem być też zupełnie sam, bo wtedy wróciłbym do Sherlocka pewnie po jakichś trzydziestu minutach. Nie oszukiwałem się - byłem w Sherlocku zakochany na śmierć. Dlatego potrzebowałem kogoś, kto sprowadzi mnie na ziemię, gdybym za - spojrzałem na zegarek - dwadzieścia minut próbował do niego wrócić. Smutne, ale to był główny powód, dla którego zadzwoniłem do Grega. No i miał też dobre piwo w lodówce. Ale to już traktowałem bardziej jako bonus.

* * *

 

— Czuję, że Mycroft miał z tym coś wspólnego — powiedziałem, przeżuwając chińszczyznę, którą z Gregiem zamówiliśmy. Minęło pięć godzin od mojej wielkiej ucieczki i na razie udawało mi się wygrywać z tęsknotą i siłą ciągnącą mnie z powrotem do niego.

— Myślisz?

— Ta. Niemożliwe, żeby namierzył go dopiero w Londynie. Błagam, wiesz, na co go stać…

Mój wywód przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzałem na Grega, Greg na mnie, po czym mężczyzna podniósł się. Coś, co bezustannie krzyczało, żebym wracał do Sherlocka, nagle zamilkło. A to oznaczało tylko jedno.

Góra przyszła do Mahometa.

— Otworzę — powiedział Lestrade, a ja skinąłem głową, modląc się o siłę. Nie mogłem wrócić, jeszcze nie, niczego się jeszcze nie nauczył… — Sherlock — usłyszałem głos Grega z hallu. Wstrzymałem oddech, choć sam nie wiedziałem po co, skoro Sherlock wiedział, że tu jestem. Chyba tylko dla zasady zachowywania się jak najciszej. Sherlock uciszył go. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Dlaczego nie chciał, żebym wiedział, że tu jest? Zdecydowanie bardziej w jego stylu byłoby wpaść do salonu, pokazać mi, że i tak nigdy przed nim nie ucieknę, wkurzyć Lestrade'a, tak żeby nas obu wyrzucił z mieszkania, a potem odwieźć mnie z powrotem na Baker Street. O co tym razem chodziło?

— Jakbyś mógł… — odchrząknął. Jego głos był cichy. Hall od salonu oddzielała co prawda tylko półścianką, mimo wszystko jednak nie byłem pewien, jakim cudem mogłem go usłyszeć. — Jakbyś mógł dać to Johnowi, wiem, że tu jest — wtrącił, uprzedzając pytanie Gregory'ego. — Noce mają być zimne, a on nie wziął nawet kurtki. Um.

— W porządku — odparł Lestrade zaskoczony. Nie mogłem go za to winić. Moje brwi podjechały praktycznie do połowy czoła i dalej nie mogłem wypuścić wstrzymywanego oddechu. Co tu się, do diabła, działo?

— Dziękuję — powiedział Sherlock zwyczajnie, a potem usłyszałem kroki na schodach. Wreszcie odetchnąłem powoli, wciąż nie do końca pewny, co właśnie miało miejsce. Lestrade wrócił do salonu, trzymając w jednej ręce sweter, oczywiście mój ulubiony, z otwartymi ustami. Patrzyliśmy się na siebie porażeni.

— Słyszałeś? — zapytał Greg.

— Tak.

— Jezus Maria, John. — Opadł na miękki dywan, siadając obok mnie. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. — Nie mogę mówić ci, co masz robić, bo to oczywiście tylko twoja sprawa. Ale powiem ci jedno: znam Sherlocka już piętnaście lat, ale nigdy w życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że dożyję momentu, kiedy on bezinteresownie zacznie o kogoś dbać. Widziałem już, jak okazuje emocje — przerwał, a ja w końcu na niego spojrzałem — radość, smutek. Widziałem też jego łzy. Ale nigdy nie widziałem go tak… pokonanego. — Wziął głębszy wdech, a ja chciałem wyskoczyć przez najbliższe okno. — On cię kocha, John. Jest w tobie szaleńczo zakochany i to widać jak na dłoni. Jeden diabeł wie, dlaczego zniknął, ale słowo daję, jak znam Sherlocka, nigdy nie zrobiłby tego, żeby cię skrzywdzić.

— Greg — jęknąłem, przecierając twarz dłońmi. — Co ja mam zrobić?

— Nie obraź się, John — zaczął ostrożnie. — Ale wydaje mi się, że Sherlock nie potrzebuje już lekcji z miłości. Chyba nauczyłeś go wszystkiego, nawet nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

Podniosłem się gwałtownie, popatrzyłem na Grega, a on tylko skinął głową, i wybiegłem z mieszkania. Greg mieszkał jakieś piętnaście minut spacerem od Baker Street, więc miałem nadzieję, że Sherlock nie łapał taksówki, tylko zdecydował się na spacer. Pobiegłem do końca ulicy i skręciłem w prawo, na drugim końcu zauważając ciemną, wysoką sylwetkę. Było już ciemno, ale Sherlocka rozpoznałbym wszędzie. Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej i przeszedł po mnie dreszcz; nie wiedziałem czy z chłodu, czy z emocji. Sherlock musiał usłyszeć moje kroki, bo zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Widziałem, jak jego brwi marszczą się, a usta zaciskają w wąską linię. Podbiegłem do niego, wziąłem kilka głębszych oddechów i odezwałem się, sam nie do końca pewny, co chciałem powiedzieć.

— Sherlock… — wysapałem.

— John…? — Nie krył zaskoczenia. — Nie rób czegoś, czego będziesz potem żałował. Może faktycznie… daj sobie czas. — Jego opanowanie powróciło, ale moje serce biło za szybko i za mocno chciałem powiedzieć mu wszystko to, co trzymałem w sobie od tak dawna.

— Chrzanić to, czy będę żałował. — Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że się uśmiechnął, ale potem jego twarz znów przybrała neutralny wyraz. — Posłuchaj, parę godzin temu, kiedy cię zostawiłem… chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie wytrzymałbym bez ciebie dłużej. Chciałem ci tylko pokazać… jak to jest czekać. Martwić się. Zastanawiać, czy wrócisz. — Chciał mi przerwać, ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to. — Nie, poczekaj, daj mi jeszcze chwilę… Myślałem, że potrzebujesz tej lekcji, ale jak zwykle się myliłem. Myślałem, że to…

— "To" co, John? Nauczy mnie czekać? Czekałem na ciebie od pierwszego dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Czekałem na ciebie osiem lat, a tak naprawdę, czekałem na ciebie całe życie. A potem pojawiłeś się, od razu zaznaczając, że nigdy nie dasz mi wszystkiego, co chciałbym dostać. Ale to i tak było lepsze niż życie bez ciebie, dlatego nic nie robiłem. Zbyt bałem się… że cię stracę. Straciłem cię i tak, i to było najgorsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało, nie Moriarty, nie utrata pieniędzy czy honoru, tylko myśl, że może już nigdy cię nie zobaczę… Wciąż jednak próbowałem, bo nie mógłbym przestać, John. Udało się, jesteś, dajesz mi wszystko, a potem znów mnie zostawiasz, mówiąc, że muszę nauczyć się czekać… John, przeżyłbym sto lat i umarłbym sto razy, i powtórzył to wszystko sto razy, gdyby miałoby to sprawić, że odnalazłbym cię i już nigdy nie stracił.

Przez chwilę stałem bez słów, ogłuszony prawdą, którą właśnie sobie uświadomiłem. Spotkałem jego spojrzenie i _wiedziałem_.

— Sherlock, ja…

— Nie, nie mów tego, John. — Odwrócił wzrok.

— Och, do diabła z tym "nie mówimy tych rzeczy", Sherlock! To ty poświęciłeś wszystko i więcej dla mnie, to ty czekałeś tyle lat, nie mówiąc nawet słowa, to ty byłeś gotowy dla mnie umrzeć i to ty sprawiłeś, że mogłem do ciebie wrócić, więc proszę, pozwól mi chociaż…

— Nie, John…

— Kocham cię. — Nasze spojrzenia w końcu spotkały się. — Kocham cię, mimo że czasem doprowadzasz mnie do szału i ranisz nieświadomie, i pozwalasz mi myśleć, że nie jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało. — Sherlock zamrugał parę razy, jakby próbował powstrzymać łzy. — Popełniłem sporo błędów, wiem o tym, ale to wszystko dlatego, że kochałem i kocham cię _zbyt mocno_. Być może mi nie wierzysz, wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło, ale obiecuję ci - spędzę każdy kolejny dzień, udowadniając ci, że to prawda.

Klatka piersiowa Sherlocka unosiła się i opadała szybko; jego usta były rozchylone, a w oczach lśniły łzy. Przez moment jeszcze tylko na siebie patrzyliśmy, a później pokonałem dzielącą nas odległość i zatopiłem się w jego ustach, stając na palcach i chwytając poły jego płaszcza w dłonie. Sherlock owinął wokół mnie ramiona, przyciągając bliżej siebie, i oddał mój pocałunek. Nic innego mnie nie obchodziło; ani przechodnie przyglądający się nam dziwnie, ani wczesnojesienny chłód (choć Sherlock miał rację). Chciałem tylko stać tak jak teraz, całować Sherlocka i powtarzać mu, jak bardzo go kocham; nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Poczułem na swojej cerze łzy Sherlocka i scałowałem je z jego twarzy.

— Chodźmy do domu — szepnąłem, łapiąc dłoń Sherlocka i składając na niej delikatny pocałunek.

— A twoje rzeczy?

— Och, Lestrade _wie_. Pewnie podrzuci je rano.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko, a ja przysiągłem sobie, że codziennie będę sprawiał, by ten uśmiech pojawiał się na jego ustach.

— Pewnie zmarzłeś — powiedział Sherlock i nim się zorientowałem, narzucił na mnie swój płaszcz.

— Sherlock…

— Szz — uciszył mnie, całując w czoło. — Chodźmy. — Objął mnie ramieniem, a ja wtuliłem się w jego ciepłe ciało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...także tak, znowu nie do końca Was uszczęśliwię : > Ale obiecuję, że w następnym rozdziale pojawi się trochę +18. Albo sporo +18. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. 
> 
> PS Komentarze zdecydowanie pomagają podjąć tę decyzję.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I przed nami ostatni rozdział. Chciałabym jeszcze raz podziękować za wszystkie komentarze, kudoski, wsparcie i każde miłe słowo, które usłyszałam ;) Miłej lektury

Szybkim marszem wróciliśmy na Baker Street, wciąż blisko siebie, ze splecionymi palcami. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi otworzyłem drzwi, a kiedy tylko je za nami zamknąłem, Sherlock rzucił się na mnie, spajając nasze usta. Całował mnie z taką pasją, że uginały się pode mną kolana. Pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami, kiedy obaj desperacko łapaliśmy oddechy, udało mi się wreszcie wysapać:

— Sypialnia.

Sherlock krótko skinął głową i niemal wbiegliśmy na górę. Nasze wargi ponownie spotkały się krótko po przekroczeniu progu mieszkania. Sherlock mnie pożerał, pochłaniał, a ja pozwalałem mu popychać się coraz dalej, wgłąb mieszkania. Zrzuciłem jego płaszcz i odpiąłem marynarkę z Sherlocka, która opadła na ziemię, szybko zapomniana. Po drodze do sypialni ściągnęliśmy jeszcze buty, tak że gdy ostatecznie dotarliśmy do pomieszczenia, byliśmy częściowo rozebrani. Sherlock na chwilę przestał mnie całować i tylko stał, oddychając szybko, wpatrując się we mnie swoim hipnotycznym spojrzeniem. Uniosłem ramiona i Sherlock zdjął moją koszulkę, po czym przesunął dłońmi po mojej klatce piersiowej, znów stykając ze sobą nasze usta, ssąc lekko moją dolną wargę. Moje palce rozpinały po kolei kolejne guziki jego koszuli, aż wreszcie Sherlock niedbale zrzucił ją z ramion i znów mogłem podziwiać jego piękną bladą klatkę piersiową. Przycisnąłem usta do jego obojczyka, a Sherlock zajął się rozpinaniem paska spodni; ściągnął je razem z bokserkami, tak że chwilę później stałem przed nim zupełnie nagi. Sherlock oblizał wargi i ściągnął spodnie.

Obaj byliśmy już mocno podnieceni, więc właściwie dalsza gra wstępna nie była wymagana, jednak bez słów rozumieliśmy, że powinniśmy dać sobie więcej czasu. Sherlock popchnął mnie na łóżko i stanął pomiędzy moimi kolanami, dłonią przeczesując moje włosy, co chwilę łącząc i rozdzielając nasze usta w krótkich, ostrych pocałunkach. Położył dłonie na moich ramionach i popchnął znów, przyciskając do materaca, kładąc się na mnie i całując moją twarz, żuchwę, usta, co tylko mógł. Moje ręce błądziły po jego plecach, przesuwały się po wzdłuż kręgosłupa, zaciskały na jego miękkich włosach albo cudownie twardych pośladkach. Zszedł z pocałunkami niżej, a ja przymknąłem oczy, próbując uspokoić oddech.

— Mój boże — wydusiłem pomiędzy krótkimi oddechami. — Nigdy nikogo tak nie pożądałem.

Poczułem znów miękkie usta Sherlocka na swoich i uśmiechnąłem się, a potem pozwoliłem jego językowi ponownie owinąć się wokół mojego. Boże, jak on całował… Otworzyłem oczy, kiedy przerwał pocałunek, akurat by złapać jego uśmiech. Uśmiechnąłem się również i Sherlock znów zszedł z pocałunkami niżej, palcami trącając główkę mojego penisa, owijając je wokół niego w powolnej torturze. Wciągnąłem powietrze gwałtownie.

— Nie.

— Hm? — wymruczał, nie przerywając zabawy moimi sutkami.

— Chcę cię poczuć… w sobie… — westchnąłem, łapiąc spojrzenie Sherlocka. Przesunął się, tak że jego twarz znajdowała się nad moją, i przez moment tylko patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.

— Nie musisz… — wyszeptał.

— Wiem. Ale chcę.

Pocałował mnie znów, na początku czule i powoli, z czasem jednak nasze pocałunki znów stały się pośpieszne i namiętne. Dłonie Sherlocka błądziły po moim ciele, pieściły mojego penisa, a moje przyciągały go bliżej, coraz bliżej, jednak ciągle nie wystarczająco blisko. Wreszcie Sherlock oderwał się ode mnie, łapiąc na ułamek sekundy mój wzrok, zanim sięgnął do szuflady po tubkę lubrykantu. Wziąłem głębszy oddech, Sherlock znów spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się lekko, gładząc moją twarz dłonią, tak że całe napięcie nagle odpłynęło z mojego ciała, pozostawiając je pragnące i niespełnione. Chciałem obrócić się na plecy, ale Sherlock mnie powstrzymał.

— Nie. — Nachylił się nade mną i wyszeptał wprost do mojego ucha: — Chcę cię widzieć.

— Sherlock… — sapnąłem, kiedy zaczął ssać małżowinę mojego ucha.

W umyśle wciąż słyszałem echo jego głosu, przy uchu czułem jego ciepły oddech, jego dłonie zaciskały się na moim penisie i miałem wrażenie, że za moment dojdę z samego nadmiaru wrażeń. Sherlock złączył nasze wargi w głębokim pocałunku, wtapiając mnie w materac, po czym nasmarował palce lubrykantem. Obserwowałem go, zagryzając wargę, tylko przelotnie zastanawiając się, jak to będzie czuć go w sobie. Sherlock zsunął się niżej, powoli napierając palcem na moje wejście. Wziąłem głębszy oddech i pozwoliłem mojemu ciału się rozluźnić, w tym samym czasie doświadczając dwóch skrajnych wrażeń: cudownego ciepła wokół mojego penisa i dziwne, ale nie do końca nieprzyjemne uczucie wypełnienia. Usta Sherlocka pracowały wokół mojego penisa, jego język przesuwał się wzdłuż trzonu, trącał główkę, a palec wchodził coraz głębiej we mnie, aż Sherlock ustalił rytm, w którym wchodził we mnie i wysuwał się. Sherlock wziął mnie całego w usta i nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy do drugiego palca dołączył drugi, a zaraz potem trzeci. Zacisnąłem palce mocno na jego włosach, czując, że długo tak nie wytrzymam; akurat w tym samym momencie Sherlock zaczął ssać mojego penisa, a moje oczy uciekły wgłąb głowy. Czułem pierwsze krople spermy uwalniające się z mojego członka, byłem na granicy orgazmu, kiedy cudowne ciepło warg Sherlocka zniknęło. Otworzyłem oczy, oblizując wargi, i przyciągnąłem go do pocałunku, smakując samego siebie. Sherlock odsunął się wreszcie, spotykając moje spojrzenie, a kiedy kiwnąłem głową lekko, chwycił swojego penisa, smarując go dodatkową porcją lubrykantu, ustawiając się, i poczułem, jak jego główka naciska na moje wejście, i, Boże, jak bardzo chciałem poczuć go już w sobie.

— Sherlock… błagam… weź mnie, teraz...

— Szsz — szepnął tylko, i wreszcie wszedł we mnie powoli, a z moich ust uciekło ciche westchnienie.

Jego ruchy były powolne, ciągle też nie odwracał ode mnie wzroku, badając moje reakcje. Przymknąłem oczy lekko, tak by wciąż go widzieć, i zagryzłem dolną wargę, przyzwyczajając się do tempa narzucanego przez mężczyznę. Po kilku ruchach był we mnie cały i przysięgam, nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak na miejscu. Oparł się dłońmi pomiędzy moimi ramionami, wchodząc na początku w długich, głębokich ruchach, z których każdy kolejny wysyłał mnie coraz dalej i dalej.

— Mocniej — westchnąłem.

Sherlock nachylił się, spajając nasze wargi, i przyśpieszył. Jego jądra uderzały o moje pośladki, jego piękna twarz znów była nade mną; ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, kroplami potu na czole i włosach, spuchniętymi wargami, wchodził we mnie coraz mocniej i ostrzej, aż wreszcie odnalazł właściwy kąt, uderzając w moją prostatę, wysyłając mnie na skraj świadomości.

— Och, kurwa — jęknąłem.

Fala przyjemności rozchodziła się w moim ciele z każdym kolejnym ruchem. Sherlock ustawił szybkie, ale równomierne tempo, tak że z każdym uderzeniem mogłem też poczuć bicie jego serca. Jedna z dłoni Sherlocka zsunęła się po moim ciele, chwytając mojego penisa i zaciskając wokół niego mocno. Wchodził we mnie i w tym samym czasie przesuwał dłonią w górę i dół mojego członka, wciąż w jednym rytmie, tak że nie byłem w stanie już o niczym innym myśleć, był tylko Sherlock, Sherlock we mnie, palce Sherlocka na moim penisie, jego ostre ruchy uderzające w moją prostatę…

— Sherlock!… — krzyknąłem, czując, jak wszystkie moje mięśnie napięły się, a potem rozluźniły w gwałtownej fali orgazmu.

Sherlock wykonał jeszcze kilka ruchów, łącząc nasze usta, a potem doszedł z krzykiem i opadł na mnie, oddychając szybko i urywanie.

Leżeliśmy tak jeszcze chwilę, łapiąc utracone oddechy; Sherlock wciąż we mnie, prawdopodobnie cały w mojej spermie, ja z zamkniętymi oczami, starając się oddychać głęboko, tak by uspokoić szaleńczo bijące serce. Sherlock podniósł się lekko i wysunął ze mnie, kładąc na prześcieradle obok. Uśmiechnąłem się i odgarnąłem mokre od potu włosy z jego czoła.

— Mój Boże, to było…

— Cudowne — dokończył za mnie, obracając się na plecy.

Nachyliłem się i pocałowałem go lekko.

— Tak. Ale już czuję, że przez trzy dni ciężko mi będzie siedzieć.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Nie ma za co. Szkoda tylko, że już nie pracujesz w klinice. — Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież Sherlock nie miał prawa o tym wiedzieć. — Och, John, błagam, od dawna wiedziałem, że zrezygnujesz z tej pracy, nienawidziłeś jej bardziej niż ta recepcjonistka ciebie.

Przewróciłem oczami i lekko uśmiechnąłem na wspomnienie Gretchen. Tak czysta, nieuzasadniona nienawiść naprawdę nie zdarza się często.

— Mówiłem ci już dzisiaj, że jesteś nie do wytrzymania?

Sherlock przesunął się i wcisnął pod moje ramię, kładąc rękę na mojej klatce piersiowej.

— Mówiłeś trochę inne rzeczy.

Zagryzłem wargę, a potem pocałowałem go w czoło. No tak, kiedyś musiał nadejść czas, gdy o tym porozmawiamy.

— Wszystko to było prawdą. — Sherlock spojrzał na mnie spod rzęs, aż miałem wrażenie, że cały się w środku stopiłem. — Kocham cię, Sherlock. Nie umiem nawet wyrazić jak bardzo. Nawet jeśli ty nigdy mi tego nie powiesz…

— Kocham cię, John.

—…to nic nie zmienia — kontynuowałem, a potem urwałem nagle, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedział. — Sher…

Sherlock podniósł się i usiadł obok mnie, spotykając moje spojrzenie.

— Oczywiście, że cię kocham, musiałeś o tym wiedzieć od dawna, a nawet jeśli nie, to chyba po dzisiejszym… — Odchrząknął. — Nie sądziłem, że musisz to usłyszeć z moich ust.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, starając się myśleć logicznie; przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalało mi ciepło rozlewające się we mnie i rozrywające moją klatkę piersiową.

— Niektóre rzeczy po prostu… chce się usłyszeć. — Spotkałem jego spojrzenie. — Inaczej nie można być pewnym.

Sherlock przez chwilę nie odzywał się, wciąż przytrzymując mój wzrok, sprawiając, że coś zaczęło we mnie pękać.

— A jak ty sam w sobie możesz być pewny?

Przełknąłem ślinę.

— Przypuszczam, że nie mogę. Ale _czuję_. Czuję to, gdy na ciebie patrzę i myślę: "on jest mój". Chcę na ciebie patrzeć, chcę, żebyś był mój do końca życia, chce codziennie z tobą zasypiać i się przy tobie budzić, zawsze. Miłości nie można być pewnym, ale wie się, kiedy jest prawdziwa. — Urwałem, znów na niego patrząc. — Skoro nie jesteś pewny, dlaczego to powiedziałeś?

— Chciałeś to usłyszeć. — Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok.

— Sherlock…

— Dla mnie to wszystko wciąż jest nowe i niezrozumiałe, John! — Skrzyżował nasze spojrzenia. — Nie wiem, co to znaczy miłość. Wiem, że czuję się z tobą dobrze. Wiem, jakie neuroprzekaźniki za to odpowiadają i mogę ci narysować ich wzory strukturalne, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że tobie nie o to chodzi. Wiem też, że coś… czuję.

Wciągnąłem powietrze powoli.

— Co czujesz? — zapytałem, sam nie wiem dlaczego szeptem.

Sherlock wziął głębszy oddech.

— Ciepło, kiedy przy mnie jesteś, i chłód, gdy tylko znikasz z zasięgu mojego wzroku, bo wciąż obawiam się, że może cię tu już nie być. Zwątpienie, gdy pomyślę, że ze wszystkich ludzi wybrałeś mnie, człowieka, który nigdy nie da ci rodziny, tego, o czym marzyłeś. Ale jestem zbyt samolubny, by pozwolić ci odejść. Z tobą czuję się… zbyt dobrze. Cała przeszłość znika, gdy na ciebie patrzę, i gdy czuję twój dotyk, twoją skórę przy mojej, nic innego się wtedy nie liczy. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego masz na mnie taki wpływ, ale temu nie zaprzeczam. — Podniósł głowę i spotkał moje spojrzenie. — Być może nie wiem, czym jest miłość. Wiem, że bez ciebie nie potrafię żyć. Moje myśli ciągle uciekają do ciebie, moje ciało nie wykonuje poleceń. Potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję cię ciągle, John. Wiem, że osiem lat temu byłem gotowy dla ciebie zginąć, i każdego kolejnego dnia również, i zabiłbym się, gdyby to miało zagwarantować twoje bezpieczeństwo. Oddałbym za ciebie wszystko, John, ale to wciąż tylko wszystko to, co sam posiadam.

Przez chwilę tylko patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, a ciszę przerywały tylko szaleńcze uderzenia mojego serca. Przez mój umysł przepływały setki pytań, ale nie mogłem sformułować ani jednego. W końcu wypuściłem wstrzymywany wdech.

— Mój Boże, Sherlock… — powiedziałem cicho, przysuwając się do niego gwałtownie i całując go ostro. Chwilę później Sherlock znów siedział na mnie okrakiem. Wreszcie rozdzielił nasze wargi. — Nigdy nie słyszałem czegoś… prawdziwszego.

Sherlock oblizał usta, pieszcząc mój policzek dłonią, ze spojrzeniem wciąż wlepionym w moją twarz.

— Zadałeś pytanie, więc odpowiedziałem.

Uśmiechnąłem się, kręcąc głową w teatralnej dezaprobacie, a Sherlock scałował uśmiech z moich ust, na początku łagodnie, później coraz ostrzej i namiętniej, tak że poczułem, jak mój penis znów twardnieje.

Oderwał się ode mnie, zaciskając dłoń na moim członku.

— Daj mi chwilę, już nie mam dwudziestu lat — prychnąłem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się połową ust, unosząc jedną brew.

— Może prysznic?

Byłem tak wykończony, że jedyne, czego pragnąłem, to sen, ale wyobrażenie wspólnego prysznica było zbyt zachęcające. Usiadłem, a potem Sherlock pomógł mi wstać, narzucił na mnie i na siebie szlafroki, i ramię w ramię, śmiejąc się z sami nie wiedzieliśmy czego, weszliśmy do łazienki.

* * *

 

Musiałem przymknąć powieki na niespodziewane uderzenie wspomnień. Sherlock, narkotyki, przyśpieszony oddech…

— John. — Spojrzałem na niego. — Przypomniała ci się nasza pierwsza wspólna kąpiel.

— Przepraszam. — Odchrząknąłem. — Boże, Sherlock, kiedy wtedy zobaczyłem cię na tym łóżku… obawiałem się najgorszego — dodałem cicho.

— Niepotrzebnie, gdybym naprawdę planował samobójstwo, wiedziałbyś o tym i na pewno byś przy tym był.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

— No tak, zapomniałem, jak wspaniałomyślny jesteś — powiedziałem, ze złością zauważając, że mimo moich usilnych prób utrzymania neutralnego tonu, gorycz przedarła się do mojego głosu.

— Nie "wspaniałomyślny". — Sherlock znów spotkał mój wzrok. — Nie umiałbym odejść, gdybyś nie miał być ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczę.

Sherlock rozwiązał pasek swojego szlafroka powoli, patrząc na mnie ciemnymi od pożądania oczami, oblizując wargę powoli. Wziąłem głębszy oddech i podszedłem bliżej niego. Ująłem jego twarz jedną dłonią, drugą kładąc na jego biodrze, a Sherlock przymknął lekko powieki. Przesunąłem rękę, zatrzymując ją na jego ustach. Sherlock rozchylił wargi, wpuszczając moje palce do środka, delikatnie dotykając ich językiem. Wsunąłem jeden palec głębiej; język mężczyzny owijał się wokół niego, ssał lekko. Zastąpiłem swój palec ustami, przysuwając się do Sherlocka powoli, łącząc nasze wargi łagodnie, spotykając jego język. Pieściliśmy się powoli, spokojnie, zapominaliśmy o sobie i odkrywaliśmy się wciąż na nowo. Sherlock skończył pocałunek i odsunął się nieznacznie, przebiegając dłońmi po moich ramionach, chwytając materiał szlafroka i w jednym gładkim ruchu ściągając go ze mnie. Wszedł pod prysznic i wyciągnął dłoń, którą mocno chwyciłem, dołączając do niego. Odkręcił ciepłą wodę i przysunął się do mnie, przeczesując palcami moje włosy i badając mnie swoim intensywnym spojrzeniem. Woda płynęła po jego bladym ciele, nasze oczy spotkały się i już samo to sprawiło, że mój penis zrobił się twardy. Sherlock przyciągnął mnie do siebie, miażdżąc moje wargi w ostrym pocałunku, zaciskając dłonie na moich pośladkach mocno. Zrobiłem niepewny krok w tył, aż moje plecy uderzyły o zimne kafelki, wysyłając wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa kolejny dreszcz. Sherlock pogłębił pocałunek, walcząc z moim językiem, nie pozwalając mi przeważyć nad jego nawet na sekundę. W tym samym czasie rozsunął też kolanem moje nogi, przyciskając udo do mojej pulsującej już erekcji. Oderwałem się od niego na moment, biorąc kilka krótkich wdechów, a potem nasze usta znów się spotkały w kilku gwałtownych, krótkich pocałunkach.

— Boże, Sherlock — wysapałem. — Pieprz mnie.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział; w jego dłoni nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się tubka lubrykantu. Wszedł we mnie od razu dwoma palcami, drugą dłoń zaciskając na moim penisie. Nie obchodziło mnie, że moje ciało wciąż było nadwrażliwe po poprzednim orgazmie ani że teraz czas oczekiwania na dojście do siebie wydłuży się zapewne do tygodnia, pragnąłem go ponownie, tu i teraz, i miałem wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz we mnie nie wejdzie, to eksploduję.

— Błagam — westchnąłem tylko, a Sherlock natychmiast uciszył mnie kolejnym namiętnym pocałunkiem.

Sherlock podniósł mnie, nie przerywając pocałunku, a ja owinąłem nogi wokół jego talii. Wszedł we mnie w jednym gładkim ruchu, aż jęknąłem w jego usta na cudowne uczucie wypełnienia. Jego ruchy były długie i powolne; zacisnąłem dłonie na jego plecach, wpuszczając jego język i penisa coraz dalej we mnie. Ciągle miałem wrażenie, że potrzebuję go więcej, dlatego rozdzieliłem nasze usta na moment.

— Mocniej, Sherlock. — Przyśpieszył nieznacznie, wciąż wykonując długie, dokładne ruchy, teraz coraz ostrzejsze i gwałtowniejsze, aż wreszcie uderzył w moją prostatę, tak że moje powieki opadły, a oddech uciekł z moich płuc. — Och, kurwa, tak. — Nie byłem pewien, co mówię, było tylko to elektryzujące uczucie, jego szybkie ruchy, jego usta na mojej twarzy. Przygryzł moją wargę lekko, a ja otworzyłem usta, znów wpuszczając jego język do środka i pozwalając mu przejąć kontrolę. Sherlock ustalił regularny rytm, a ja czułem, że jestem blisko.

— Jesteś piękny, John — szepnął wprost do mojego ucha, ogrzewając je swoim ciepłym oddechem, a ja zupełnie odpłynąłem. Po kilku ruchach doszedłem z krzykiem na ustach i zawiesiłem się na Sherlocku, opierając głowę o jego ramię i owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi. Po kilku ruchach poczułem, że Sherlock doszedł we mnie, wysunął się, ale nie wypuszczał mnie jeszcze, wciąż trzymając przypartego do ściany. Podniosłem głowę i pozwoliłem mu skraść kolejny pocałunek.

Daliśmy sobie chwilę, po czym wzięliśmy już nieco normalniejszy prysznic, wciąż niezdolni do powstrzymania się od wpatrywania się w siebie i dotykania częściej, niż to było konieczne.

* * *

 

Zaraz po naszej małej "sesji" poszedłem do kuchni, przygotować nam jakąś późną kolację. Sherlock siedział w salonie i z kimś esemesował, ale póki co wolałem nie wnikać z kim ani po co. Czułem już, jak tyłek piecze mnie żywym ogniem, i zastanawiałem się, czy wytrzymam przez noc, czy będę musiał wysłać Sherlocka do apteki po maść. Uśmiechnąłem się, mimo niedogodności, do samego siebie, bo zdecydowanie było warto. Nie byłem pewien, kiedy ostatnio doszedłem dwa razy w tak krótkim czasie. Wolałem też nie myśleć, że nigdy.

Nałożyłem dwie porcje zapiekanki makaronowej i wróciłem do salonu, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko Sherlocka i podsuwając mu porcję przed nos.

— John, tak przed snem? — Zmarszczył brwi.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

— Nie musimy jeszcze iść spać. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się, a ja natychmiast zrozumiałem swój błąd. — Cholera, nie, nie, nie o _to_ mi chodziło… Dobry Jezu, Sherlock, pożądam cię bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie, ale moje ciało, a konkretniej mój tyłek, krzyczy "stop", i myślę, że nie powinienem go ignorować.

Sherlock prychnął, sięgając po makaron i nabijając kilka rurek penne na widelec.

— Jak uważasz.

Oczywiście jadł dwa razy wolniej, niż to było konieczne, upewniając się, że jego język widać idealnie z miejsca, w którym siedziałem, i że oblizuje wargi przynajmniej cztery razy na minutę. _Mój Boże, jeśli moje życie z Sherlockiem ma oznaczać stan permanentnego podniecenia seksualnego_ , to nie wiem, jak długo pociągnę, pomyślałem do siebie, na wpół rozbawiony, a na wpół faktycznie podniecony.

— Jezus Maria, Sherlock. — W końcu nie wytrzymałem. Postawiłem na pół pusty talerz na stoliku, chcąc jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie poczułem słodki ciężar sadowiący się na moich kolanach i ułamek sekundy później znów byłem całowany. Musiałem przyznać, że w całowaniu Sherlock również bił wszystkie moje poprzednie partnerki na głowę. Cholera, nie miałem pojęcia, jak on to robił, ale był po prostu _doskonały_. Wiedział, kiedy mnie dotknąć, kiedy przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, a kiedy pozwolić mi pobawić się z jego językiem. Całowanie Sherlocka było prawie tak dobre jak seks z nim.

Oderwał się wreszcie ode mnie i wtulił w zagłębienie mojej szyi. Gładziłem go po plecach kilka minut, aż wreszcie zebrałem się w sobie do zadania pytań, które pragnąłem zadać od kiedy wrócił.

— Gdzie byłeś przez ostatni tydzień?

Sherlock mruknął i odsunął, tak by móc spojrzeć mi w twarz.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy chcesz o tym usłyszeć.

Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, ale nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Wyciągnąłem dłoń, zaciskając ją na palcach Sherlocka.

— Chcę. — Chciałem wiedzieć wszystko, co dotyczyło Sherlocka. Znać każdy szczegół jego życia. Chciałem, żeby nie miał przede mną żadnych tajemnic, ale byłem świadom, że to nigdy nie będzie możliwe. Ale, mój Boże, jeśli mogłem wiedzieć choć odrobinę więcej, _chciałem_.

— Zabiłem kogoś.

Miałem wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Patrzyłem na Sherlocka oniemiały, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia żadnego słowa. Przytrzymał mój wzrok, aż wreszcie udało mi się zebrać w sobie.

— Ktoś o tym wie? — Oczywiście chodziło mi o policję.

Sherlock pokręcił głową.

— Tylko Mycroft. I teraz ty.

— Mój Boże… Kto to był?

Sherlock zsunął się z moich kolan. Chciałem go powstrzymać, ale ostatecznie uznałem, że być może lepiej będzie dać nam obu minutę na ochłonięcie.

— Ktoś bardzo niebezpieczny. Jeśli ja nie zabiłbym jego, on zabiłby ciebie.

— Dlaczego mnie? — zapytałem. Sherlock odwrócił się do mnie i spotkał moje spojrzenie.

— Oni wszyscy wiedzą, że moje życie, jeśli nie ma w nim ciebie, nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Moriarty też o tym wiedział. Jak myślisz, dlaczego wiedział, że pójdę na wszystko i że dopełnię jego gry? Znalazł broń idealną. Ciebie.

— Wypali z ciebie serce… — powiedziałem, przypominając sobie wydarzenia sprzed prawie dziesięciu lat. Poraziło mnie, jak wiele się przez ten czas zmieniło. I że jedno się nie zmieniło - Sherlock kochał mnie ponad własne życie. Mój żołądek zacisnął się na tę myśl. — Dobry Jezu, Sherlock. Wyjdź za mnie. — Moje usta same sformułowały to zdanie, ale nie żałowałem, że to powiedziałem. Cholera, nigdzie się nie wybierałem, chciałem spędzić z Sherlockiem resztę życia i chciałem móc nazwać go moim mężem. Sherlock odwrócił wzrok.

— Spokojnie, John.

— Jestem spokojny. I chcę, żebyś był moim mężem.

— Pomyślimy o tym.

— Nie ma o czym myśleć, Sherlock. Wystarczająco dużo czasu już straciliśmy. Obaj jesteśmy po czterdziestce. Nie chcę, żeby ludzie dłużej patrzyli na nas i zastanawiali się: "hm, pieprzą się czy nie pieprzą?", nie mam już na to siły. Chciałbym móc przedstawiać cię jako mojego męża.

Sherlock spotkał moje spojrzenie ponownie.

— Jeśli ci na tym zależy, to oczywiście się zgodzę.

— Wbrew sobie — westchnąłem i podszedłem do niego, łapiąc jego dłonie i zamykając je w swoich. — Chciałbym, żebyś ty także tego chciał.

Sherlock uwolnił swoje ręce z uścisku i przeszedł kilka kroków po pokoju, ostatecznie zatrzymując się przed oknem, plecami do mnie.

— To nie jest takie proste. Jeśli twoja rodzina nas nie zaakceptuje, nic im nie powiesz, i to tyle. Moja będzie wiedziała o _wszystkim_. Jeśli będą chcieli zepsuć tę uroczystość, zrobią to.

— Nie musimy nic organizować — powiedziałem, kręcąc krótko głową. Czy Sherlock naprawdę uważał, że zależało mi tylko na wystawnym ślubie? — Możemy pobrać się po cichu. Podpisać parę dokumentów, to wszystko.

Sherlock pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się gorzko.

— To też będą umieli zrujnować, jeśli taki będzie ich zamiar.

Sapnąłem z irytacją.

— Och, daj spokój, co nam zrobią? Powyzywają od "pedałów"? — prychnąłem z irytacją. — Nic mnie nie obchodzi ryzyko, Sherlock, chcę cię poślubić.

— Teraz tak mówisz — powiedział nieco ciszej niż zwykle. — Potem zacznie cię to męczyć. Ciągłe wiadomości, dające ci do zrozumienia, że każdy twój ruch jest bacznie obserwowany. Telefony opisujące nasze życie prywatne, ze wszystkimi szczegółami. I to nie tylko tobie. Znaleźliby też twoją rodzinę, to pewne. Znajomych. Najpierw byś z nimi wygrywał, później zaczęłoby cię to denerwować, przeszkadzać, aż w końcu wpadłbyś w paranoję, nie pozwalając swojemu umysłowi ani na moment odpocząć, ciągle przekonany, że ktoś cię śledzi. — Jego głos był pewny, jednak wyczuwałem w nim jakąś nietypową dla Sherlocka ostrość. — Zacząłbyś mnie obwiniać, zresztą słusznie, aż wreszcie nie mógłbyś na mnie patrzeć i zostawiłbyś mnie, przysyłając tylko potem papiery rozwodowe. — Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy były pełne łez. — Nie mogę na to pozwolić, John. Zniósłbym wszystko, ale nie takie powolne obserwowanie, jak się ode mnie oddalasz. A ja nawet nie mógłbym zrobić nic, by cię zatrzymać.

Zamknąłem oczy, czując pod powiekami pieczenie łez. Kiedy je z powrotem otworzyłem, górna warga Sherlocka drgała lekko, jego usta rozchylone, a po policzku powoli płynęła łza.

— Tak mogłoby się to potoczyć, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego. — Sherlock spotkał mój wzrok. — Kocham cię zbyt mocno, żeby odejść. Pewnie bym się wściekał, trzaskał drzwiami i chodził obrażony, ale nigdy, nigdy w życiu bym cię nie zostawił, nawet gdyby odciągali mnie od ciebie siłą. — Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie, wyciągając ramiona. Sherlock pokonał dzielącą nas odległość w kilku krokach i wtulił się we mnie, chowając twarz w moje ramię i wdychając mój zapach głęboko do płuc, pozwalając sobie na cichy szloch. Pogładziłem jego plecy, uspokajając go. — Nikt nie zna twojej rodziny lepiej od ciebie, to pewne. Ale może zamiast zakładać od razu najgorsze, sprawdźmy ich. Poza tym, po naszej stronie mamy przecież cały brytyjski rząd w osobie twojego brata. — Pocałowałem jego włosy, głaszcząc je i mierzwiąc lekko. — Damy radę, Sherlock.

Staliśmy tak jeszcze przez chwilę, uspokajając własne serca. Kiedy Sherlock pocałował mnie krótko, jakby na znak, że już jest w porządku, wyciągnąłem dłoń i wróciliśmy do sypialni.

* * *

 

Kiedy położyliśmy się obok siebie na łóżku, bez słów obaj zgodziliśmy się, że lepiej będzie na razie pozostawić kwestię ślubu otwartą. Pocałowałem Sherlocka krótko, przekazując mu, że poczekam, poczekam jakkolwiek długo mi każe. Wyprostowałem ramię i Sherlock przysunął się do mnie. Objąłem go, przyciskając mocno do siebie, a on wtulił się w moje ciało, kładąc rękę na mojej klatce piersiowej. Przez chwilę gładził łagodnie moją skórę, ale zmęczenie szybko dało o sobie znać i zasnął tak, w moich ramionach. Patrzyłem na jego spokojną, rozluźnioną twarz i czułem na sobie jego regularny, powolny oddech, a w sobie spokój, jakiego od dawna nie doświadczałem. Właściwie, nie byłem nawet pewny, czy kiedykolwiek byłem tak spokojny. Spokojny o siebie, o przyszłość. Obok mnie leżał mężczyzna, który poświęcił już dla mnie wszystko i poświęciłby jeszcze więcej, gdyby tylko zaszła taka potrzeba, który zabijał dla mnie i był nawet gotów zabić siebie, który czekał na mnie lata i czekałby całe życie.

W życiu pewnym można być tylko kilku spraw, jak mawiają klasycy: deszczowej zimy, wystaw świątecznych na osiem tygodni przed Bożym Narodzeniem czy podatków. Teraz mogłem być pewien jeszcze jednego: że gdziekolwiek się znajdę, jakkolwiek zmieni się moje życie, kimkolwiek się stanę - Sherlock będzie ze mną, a ja z nim.

Sherlock mruknął coś pod nosem i wtulił się, tak by być jeszcze bliżej mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się, pocałowałem czubek jego głowy, nakryłem nas obu szczelniej kołdrą i zgasiłem światło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...koniec, ale nie całkiem :D W związku ze zbliżającym się rokiem szkolnym (i moją maturą) musiałam zakończyć _tę_ część historii. Wiem, że kilka wątków wciąż nie zostało do końca wyjaśnionych, ale spokojnie - wszystko mam rozpisane, a odpowiedzi uzyskacie w kolejnej części serii. Niestety, przypuszczam, że ta ukaże się dopiero w przyszłym roku. Ale, jak to się mówi, jeśli kochają, poczekają ;) xo, Tyone


End file.
